Cursed Love
by Satanica- Demon of Pride
Summary: This is reposted. A girl appears at night but dissapears during the day. Full summary inside.
1. Chapters 1 to 12

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapters: **1-12

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own my OCs, a bitbeast and the Russian legend that I made up.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

A two toned blue and grey haired teenage boy, with crimson eyes, ditched his team and went for a walk. He loved the night time and he could see in the dark perfectly well. For some unknown reason, Kai veered off his usual path that night. What he didn't know was that his life would change forever that night.

Kai veered into an alleyway. He felt someone watching him. He looked around. Nothing. Kai just happened to look up at the rooftops to find a shadow moving away from him. He hadn't expected that. He just wanted to feel the calmness wash over him from looking at the full moon. Kai had always said that he would be a night person not a day person.

Kai, curious about the shadow, decided to follow. He climbed up to the rooftops. He found that the shadow was in fact a human. Male or female, he couldn't tell as they were too far ahead of him. He was about to run after the mysterious person when he slipped on a liquid substance.

"What the hell," he said out loud to himself. Kai dipped his finger into the liquid then sniffed it.

"Blood," he whispered. He looked up to where he last saw the mysterious person but they were already gone.

'Whoever it is, they are hurt and bad,' he thought. It was late at night and he couldn't be bothered going after the mysterious person now. He climbed down from the rooftops and headed for Tyson's dojo.

He silently slipped inside. Everyone was asleep. He gathered his boxers before going into the bathroom. He got undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water raining down on him relaxed him. If he were allowed to, he would stay in the shower all day long, but he knew he couldn't. He quickly washed his hair, turned the shower off and dried himself off. He got dressed into his boxers then looked in the mirror. His blue marking on each cheek had washed off in the shower. It made him look less frightening, more vulnerable without them. The face paint was in the cupboard under the sink. He decided that he would paint them back on later. Right now he was tired and he would probably make a mistake if he did paint them back on. Kai turned the light off and silently walked to his bedroom. As soon as his head touched his pillow, he was asleep.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Kai was the first one to awake the next day. He usually was the first up so that was no surprise. He looked at the digital clock that was on the bedside table next to him. 7.02am it read in large red numbers. He got dressed into his usual clothes **(AN: Everyone is in their G-Rev clothes)**. He walked into the kitchen, got a glass of water and sat down at the dinning table.

"Shit," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ray, you've seen me without the blue markings before. Its no big deal," said Kai. He hadn't realised that he had been in his own thoughts for an hour.

"True," Ray agreed, "So what were ya thinking of?"

"Nothing," replied Kai. He got up and went to the bathroom. He locked the door and got the blue face paint from out of the cupboard. He carefully outlined the triangles before colouring them in. Kai was quick and precise. He hadn't made a mistake painting the 4 triangles on, ever, and that's ho it was going to stay. After he finished in the bathroom, Kai found that Max was awake and Hilary and Kenny had arrived. Tyson was still asleep, as usual.

"You try to wake him," huffed Hilary as she came out of Tyson's room.

"You don't know how to do it," smirked Kai. He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with ice. He let the ice melt a little bit before going into Tyson's room and emptying the ice and water onto Tyson's face. Kai quickly ran out of the room.

"3, 2, 1," Ray counted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. Kai get back here," yelled Tyson as he burst out of his room. Kai was standing just outside Tyson's door waiting for Tyson to try and punch him. He grabbed Tyson's fist and twisted it behind Tyson's beck making Tyson yelp in pain.

While Kai had been in the bathroom, Ray had cooked pancakes for breakfast. Kai released Tyson's arm and Tyson ran into the kitchen and began wolfing down the food. After 15 minutes and an argument between Tyson and Hilary, the team started training. Kai made them run laps around the outside of the dojo. Everyone except Kenny had to run and Kai instructed.

"Pick up the pace, Tyson, even Hilary is a lap ahead of you," snapped Kai. Tyson, complaining, did what he was told.

"Max, stop eating candy while running," said Kai, "Tyson, stop checking out Hilary's arse." Hilary, who was just ahead of Tyson, turned around and punched Tyson in the face.

"Serves you right for checking me out," yelled Hilary at Tyson, who was holding his now swollen cheek.

"Fat urt, Illiwe," Tyson gibbered.

"Speak English," said Hilary.

"He said that hurt Hilary," Ray translated.

"Sorry, come on lets go put ice on that," said Hilary as she dragged Tyson inside. Ray, Max and Kenny couldn't hold their laughter in anymore. Kai just smirked.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

That night, Kai, as usual, went for a walk. He headed for the alleyway again. He climbed up to the rooftops. He looked up to the sky just as a drop of water hit his face, then another and another until it poured down.

'Great, just my luck,' thought Kai. He was just about to climb down when something white caught his attention. He walked up to it. It was an unconscious woman in a white dress which had spaghetti straps. This woman was the mysterious person that had watched him the previous night. In fact she wasn't a woman, yet, but a teenage girl around the age of 16. Her back was facing him and as he approached he could see that the upper back of the dress was shredded to pieces. She had various whip like wounds which was making a small pool of blood on the ground next to her. She also had a deep gash on her arm. He turned her over so that he could see her face. She opened her eyes, weakly, and looked up at Kai before falling unconscious. Kai watched the silver haired girl.

'Her eyes, those sapphire blue eyes, they show a lot of pain. She must of have been through a lot of bad things,' thought Kai as he picked her up, bridal style, 'you seem familiar, but how, why?' Kai carried her to Tyson's dojo.

"Where the hell have you been? In case you haven't noticed, it's raining. We were just about to go looking for you," yelled Ray as he ran out when Kai approached.

"Hn," replied Kai.

"Hey, who is that?" Ray asked, noticing the girl in Kai's arms.

"Ask questions later, help now," said Kai as he walked into the house. He walked to a spare bedroom and placed the girl gently on the bed before ordering Ray to get various things to clean and stitch the girl's wounds. The deep gash, which was obviously done by a bullet, was the most easiest to clean and stitch up. The whip wounds on her back, however, proved to be more difficult as some of them healed over some of the pieces of material from the girl's white dress and some of the wounds were old wounds that had been constantly reopen over and over again. Luckily the girl was unconscious otherwise she would have been screaming as Kai peeled the fabric away from the wounds. Fresh blood began to flow freely from the wounds once again. Kai worked quickly. At least something that he had learnt, even if it was something that he learnt at Balkov Abbey, was being put to good use. Once finished cleaning the wounds, Kai and Ray left leaving the girl to recover. Kai grabbed his boxers from his room and went for a shower. His body relaxed as the hot water washed over him. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself and got dressed. He got the face paint out of the cupboard again and painted the 4 triangles back on. He walked out and went to his bedroom. He laid on his bed while listening to his MP3 player. He fell asleep.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Later that night, the mysterious girl awoke. She went around the whole dojo until she found Kai's room. She opened the door to find Kai tossing and turning as if he was having a nightmare. His MP3 and headphones on the floor beside the bed. She walked in and sat down on the bed. She didn't want to scare Kai when she tried to wake him up by shaking him and he probably would grab her injured arm, so she began to sing.

**Cool breeze and autumn leaves**

**Slow motion daylight**

**A lone pair of watchful eyes**

**Oversee the living**

**Feel the presence all around**

**A tortured soul**

**A wound unhealing**

**No regrets or promises**

**The past is gone**

**But you still can be free**

**If time will set you free**

'What's that sweet sound?' Kai asked himself. He opened his eyes to find the mysterious girl sitting on his bed singing.

**Time now to spread your wings**

**To take to flight**

**The life endeavour**

**Aim for the burning sun**

**You're trapped inside**

**But you can still be free**

**If time will set you free**

**But it's a long, long way to go**

The rest of the Bladebreakers excluding Hilary and Kenny, who were at their own homes, came running to Kai's room. The girl's angelic voice was now floating throughout the whole dojo.

**Keep moving way up high**

**You see the light**

**It shines forever**

**Sail through the crimson skies**

**The purest light**

**The light that sets you free**

**If time will set you free**

**Sail through the wind and rain tonight**

**You're free to fly tonight**

**And you can still be free**

**If time will set you free**

**And going higher than mountain tops**

**And go high like the wind don't stop**

**And go high**

**Free to fly tonight**

**Free to fly tonight**

Tyson, Ray and Max clapped as she ended the song. Kai was impressed.

"Who are you?" asked Kai.

"My name's Crystal.** (AN: yay, ya finally get to know her name)** What's yours?" Crystal asked Kai ignoring the others.

"Kai," he replied.

"Well Kai, thank you for helping me," said Crystal.

"Um…you're welcome," replied Kai, uneasily. Crystal got up and walked to the door.

"And who are you 3?" Crystal asked.

"I'm Tyson, Blondie over there is Max and this is Ray. We're known as the Bladebreakers," replied Tyson. Crystal nodded before going back to the room she was in before and fell asleep.

"Crystal, we have 2 more members of the Bladebreakers that we want you to meet," Tyson yelled, the next morning, as he knocked on Crystal's bedroom door. The door swung open. Instead of Crystal, they were greeted with a…

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

growling lioness, who was ready to pounce. Hilary fainted and was caught by Tyson before she could hit the floor, Max hid behind Ray and Kenny ran away screaming like a little girl. **(AN: Sorry couldn't resist making Kenny do that. Hehehe I know I'm evil. Aw well ya get that. Anyways let's get back to the story). **

Kai was training when Kenny ran past him. He grabbed Kenny's arm.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"Lioness…In…Crystal's…Room," panted Kenny. Kai released Kenny and he ran all the way home. Kai called Dranzer back and headed to Crystal's room.

The lioness was about to pounce when Kai walked in. the lioness stopped growling and relaxed her muscles when she saw Kai. She casually walked up to Kai. Ray, Max and Tyson who was carrying Hilary, bridal style, walked backwards with every forward step the lioness took. Kai stayed where he was. The lioness began to rub her head against Kai's leg as if she were but a small domestic cat. He knelt down and began patting the lioness on the head. This is when he noticed the tuft of fur at the end of the tail was not dark brown or black, but silver.

"See cowards, she means no harm," said Kai to his team. The lioness went to the bedside table, took a piece of paper off it and walked back to Kai. Kai took the paper out of the lioness's mouth and unfolded it. There was a note written in elegant calligraphy. It read:

_Dear Bladebreakers._

_Sorry I can't stay with you during the day, I have business to attend to. Please look after this lioness. Funny enough, she has the same name as me. Anyways, sorry if she gave you a fright. Look after her and she'll protect you. I'll be back tonight. Thankyou for everything._

_From Crystal._

"Well we know where one Crystal is, and now we have to deal with another one," said Kai as he handed the note to the rest of the Bladebreakers to read. He gave the team a few minutes to read it.

"Alright, get your arses outside and run 10 laps," Kai said as he walked out of the room, "Hilary is an exception." Ray, Max and Tyson started the 10 laps.

"Come on Ty, Kai will start having a go at ya. You are 1 lap behind me and 2 laps behind Ray," said Max while running up to Tyson. Krystal **(AN: To make it easier, the lioness's name will start with a K, and the human's will start with a C. Ok)** ran inside grabbed some food, that was still in its packaging, walked back outside and made Tyson chase after her. Krystal kept the bag of chips that were dangling by her mouth, about 1 metre away from Tyson. She turned around and ran away, her tail swinging, teasingly. Tyson, surprisingly, was the first to complete the 10 laps, but Krystal kept him running for 20 more laps. Max, Ray and Hilary, who had recovered while they were running, laughed. Kai smirked, as usual.

"Tyson really has a way with women," laughed Max. He, Ray and Hilary laughed harder. Krystal finally decided that he deserved the chips and gave them to him. Tyson pigged out on them.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

At sunset, the lioness disappeared. The human, Crystal, walked in the dojo just after sunset.

"Hello," she said to the Bladebreakers.

"Hefho," Tyson said with a mouthful of food.

"English translation, please?" asked Crystal.

"He said hello," said Max, hyperactively.

"Someone had a bit too much candy," Crystal chuckled.

"So why were you injured with whip wounds and a bullet wound?" Kai asked.

"Well before you found me, or should I say before I found you, I was a performer in cirrus. Every night I got whipped by this guy for no reason at all. After that I ran away and yesterday I got shot but luckily it only grazed my arm," replied Crystal, with a sad look on her face.

"So what nationality are you?" Ray asked.

"Russian," replied Crystal, "Please excuse me." Crystal got up and ran off into the night.

"I'll go after her," said Ray.

"You might want to look on rooftops then," informed Kai. Ray ran out and followed Crystal. Just like Kai had said, she was on a rooftop.

"I can tell that there is something that you're not telling us," said Ray as he sat down next to crystal.

"That's because I don't know how you'll all handle the news, especially Kai," Crystal said gazing up at the moon.

"Would you like to tell me?" asked Ray.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Kai?" asked Crystal.

"I promise," Ray nodded.

"Well are you familiar with the Russian legend 'The Lady of the Night?" asked Crystal.

"No, but please tell," encouraged Ray.

"The Lady of the Night was forbidden to fall in love with someone, yet she did. Her father, the King of Russia, supposedly killed her love, which happened to be her one true love. Anyways, her father didn't see that this was enough punishment, so he put a curse on his one and only daughter. She ran away after that. She was named Lady of the Night because some people believed her to be a dark angel who disappeared during the day and reappeared at night. But the truth was that she was human by night, animal by day," Crystal said.

"Interesting, but how is that connected to you?" Ray asked.

"That legend is…is based on me. I'm the Lady of the Night," she replied, "That lioness that was with you today, that was me."

"Oh, so you're a rebel princess, cursed by a father who wanted you to love someone besides this guy you fell in love with. I see how that is hard for you to tell people. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Come on the others will be worried," said Ray as he got up and offered a hand to help Crystal up.

"You're not afraid?" asked Crystal.

"No. why would I be, after all I am half cat too. I thought you would have figured that out by now," replied Ray. Crystal took his hand and launched herself at Ray.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to tell someone. Thankyou Ray," came Crystal's muffled voice as her head was buried in Ray's clothes. She continued to hug him for a few minutes. She went to kiss his cheek but he moved his head and Crystal kissed him on the lips instead.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

"Um…I think we should go," said Ray, blushing. Crystal nodded. She too was blushing.

"So um… do you beyblade?" asked Ray as they walked towards Tyson's.

"Yes why?" asked Crystal.

"If there is then do you want to participate in the upcoming tournament with us?" Ray asked.

"But you don't know how good I am and besides I can't, remember, I turn into a lioness during the day," replied Crystal.

"Don't worry. All you have to do is beat Kai and I'm sure we can get Mr Dickenson to allow you to battle at night. However we might have to tell him your secret, that's if you're ok with it," said Ray.

"As long as this Mr Dickenson person doesn't tell a single soul," smiled Crystal. It was the first smile she had let anyone see. Her eyes shone with both joy and pain at the same time. After that they walked in silence.

"Kai I challenge you to a bey battle," said Crystal once she and Ray entered the dojo.

"Tomorrow," replied Kai.

"No now," said Crystal, determined.

"I said tomorrow," snapped Kai.

"And I said now," Crystal yelled at him.

"Fine, only if it will shut you up," growled Kai as he walked outside to Tyson's practice bey dish located in the yard. Crystal stood opposite him. Both preparing to launch their beyblades.

"Ok Kai, if I win, I get to join the Bladebreakers. If you win, um… I'll tell you my secrets," said Crystal.

"Hn," replied Kai.

"I'll take that as a yes," smirked Crystal.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," said Ray as he made himself referee. Both Dranzer and Crystal's beyblade landed in the middle of the dish. Crystal's beyblade was a midnight black in colour with a silver defence ring. Her launcher was also midnight black with a silver handle and her ripcord was crimson.

"Dranzer, finish it," said Kai, looking bored, "Flame Sabre."

"I won't be that easy to get rid of," said Crystal, still smirking, "Luna come out and play. Dark Fire." Dranzer came out in all her majestic red glory, poised to attack. Luna, Crystal bitbeast, also came out. Luna was a midnight black lioness **(AN: anyone would think that I love lions. Oh wait I do love them. Hehehe)** with the tuft, at the end of the tail, crimson. She has silver markings on her face **(AN: Like Sesshomaru's from InuYasha)**, crimson eyes and silver claws.

"Wow, awesome bitbeast," Crystal heard Max say to Tyson. Dranzer's attacks weren't affecting Luna what so ever, however Dranzer did prevent Luna from using Dark Fire. This made Kai angry that a female would stand up to him.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gig Tempest," said Kai through clenched teeth.

"Luna, Dark Blitz," said Crystal. The 2 attacks met head on and caused a small explosion. When the smoke cleared the Bladebreakers and Crystal found Dranzer had stopped spinning, while Luna was circling Dranzer. Kai grabbed Dranzer and stormed off inside. Crystal watched him with a pained expression.

"Kai," Crystal slowly said in a whisper.

"Don't worry about him," Ray said handed Crystal her beyblade, "Congratulations, you're on the team."

"Yeah, Kai doesn't take to losing well," Max agreed.

"Thanks," replied Crystal before going after Kai.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"Kai I…," she said, once she found Kai in his bedroom, but he interrupted her.

"I can't figure you out. Why the hell do you seem familiar?" asked Kai, "Yet mysterious at the same time?"

"You're just as cryptic," replied Crystal, not bothering to answer his first question, "We've both had harsh pasts."

"What do you know about my past?" growled Kai as he gripped both of Crystal's wrists and forced her against the wall.

"I know that you've had a lot of pain and suffering at Balkov Abbey," replied Crystal, "Now please let go of me."

"How do you know that I was at Balkov Abbey?" asked Kai as he tightened his grip.

"My father told me," replied Crystal, half lying half telling the truth, before biting the hand that held her right wrist. She freed her hand and slapped Kai in the face. Kai threw her on the bed. He sat on top of her so that she couldn't escape.

"What the hell was that for?" Kai growled.

"I bit you because you were hurting me and the slap was for not doing what I asked," Crystal replied.

"I'm sorry," said Kai, his voice softening.

"I'm sorry too," Crystal said.

"You have so much pain in your eyes, why?" asked Kai.

"I'm sorry I don't feel like telling tha…," replied Crystal before she found Kai's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I would like to go now," she said after they parted for air a few minutes later. Kai got up off her and Crystal walked out of Kai's room and into her room. She got into bed and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

"Wake up Krystal," said a voice, the next morning. She opened her eyes to find Ray trying to wake her up. She had transformed into the lioness earlier that morning. Ray patted her head and she purred** (AN: Do lions/lionesses pur? Well they do in this story)**. They walked out of the room to find everyone, except Tyson, up.

"You try and get him up," said Hilary to Kai. Kai got a glass of ice and was just about to go into Tyson's room when Krystal stopped him.

"I think she wants to wake him up," said Ray. Krystal nodded before going into Tyson's room. She sat on the floor near Tyson's head and roared.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Tyson. The Bladebreakers, who were standing at the door, burst out laughing. **(AN: Yes, even Kai laughed)**. Tyson went to chase Krystal, but his foot was tangled up in the sheets and so he fell flat on his face. He got up and continued to pursue Krystal until she hid behind Kai.

"Picking on females now?" asked Kai.

"I think I'll go and get dressed," replied Tyson as he walked back into his room and closed the door. The Bladebreakers continued laughing. Kai's laugh reduced to a smirk.

"So where is the other Crystal, Ray?" asked Max.

"Um… she has important business to attend to, she says it's never-ending," lied Ray.

"Oh, Ok," said Max, before bouncing off to see if Tyson was ready of a bey battle. Kai not wanting to watch the battle, snuck away. Only Krystal knew he had left and so she went after him. She found Kai surrounded by heaps of fan girls. Krystal gave out a short growl which made some girls scream and open a pathway to Kai. She walked up to Kai and started growling, again, at the fan girls. The girls took a few steps back but still remained in the bunch. Krystal and Kai were back to back, well in their case tail to leg. When the girls backed away, Krystal turned around, ran in-between Kai's legs making him sit on her back and ran off. The girls however were not that easy to lose and so chased after Kai and Krystal. Krystal ran to the alleyway she first saw Kai in and jumped from wall to wall, in a zigzag pattern, until she reached the rooftops. The group of girls ran down the alleyway but couldn't find Kai so they disappeared.

"Thanks," muttered Kai as they walked, more like Kai sat and Krystal walked, via rooftops to the dojo.

"So where have you and Krystal been?" asked Hilary.

"Hn," was Kai's only reply.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Krystal, the lioness, disappeared at sunset, only for the human Crystal to appear.

"Mr Dickenson rang earlier. He'll be coming over soon," said Ray. Crystal nodded. Mr Dickenson arrived half an hour later.

"Well boys," he said as he sat down, "there is an upcoming tournament; however you'll need a 5th blader."

"That's no problem Mr D. we already have a 5th balder," said Tyson.

"Oh and who is your 5th blader?" asked Mr Dickenson.

"I am," came a voice from the doorway. Crystal walked up to the Bladebreakers and presented herself to Mr Dickenson.

"I'm Crystal. It's nice to meet you Mr Dickenson," said Crystal.

"Ok, well that's just about it. I suppose," said Mr Dickenson, "Oh and there will be a dance held for all bladers. Its formal and you all have to attend. Its 1 week from today. You will leave 2 days after the dance for the tournament."

"Wait, Mr D," Ray said. He turned to Max, Kai and Tyson **(AN: Hilary and Kenny were at their own homes)**, "You 3 leave."

"But…," complained Tyson.

"Please just go and don't eavesdrop," pleaded Ray. Max, Kai and Tyson walked out without another word said.

"Please allow Crystal and me to fight our matches during the night," said Ray.

"Why?" asked Mr Dickenson.

"The others are probably eavesdropping so Crystal, please write down why. I promise that he won't tell anyone," said Ray. Crystal nodded. She picked up a pen and paper and started writing, in the elegant calligraphy, her secret down. She handed Mr Dickenson the piece of paper. He read over it for a few minutes.

"I see, but why do you Ray, want to battle at night?" asked Mr Dickenson.

"For support and in case Crystal wants to do a tag team battle," replied Ray.

"I will see what I can do," said Mr Dickenson, standing up.

"Thankyou," said Crystal and Ray together. Mr Dickenson nodded and said goodbye to the Bladebreakers before leaving.

"Thankyou Ray," said Crystal as she hugged him.

Max, Tyson and Kai came in just as Crystal let go of Ray. Max, Tyson and Ray all started talking while Kai just listened and Crystal was in her own thoughts.

"Um guys," Crystal said when the word dance was brought up.

"Yeah?" asked Tyson.

"How am I going to get my dress for the dance if I'm constantly dealing with business during the day?" asked Crystal.

"Um…," Tyson thought.

"Why don't you tell Hilary your size, preferred colour or colours and type of dress," Ray suggested, "And when we go shopping, Hilary can get your dress."

"Good idea, what do you think about that?" Tyson asked.

"It could work," replied Crystal.

"Then it's settled," Max said, finishing off the conversation. Crystal walked into her room and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

The week went by and no one except Ray knew her secret. Hilary and the guys had gone shopping during the week and Hilary got the dress for Crystal. It was a red dress with a lower backing to it and it had spaghetti straps. It flared out when she twirled around. The night before the dance, she was sitting in her room, thinking about her past when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said. Kai walked in and sat on the bed next to Crystal.

"You wanted something?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Would you be my date tomorrow night?" Kai rushed.

"Ooh, is the great Hiwatari asking me out?" teased Crystal.

"Don't make this harder than what it has to be," Kai snapped.

"Fine, I'll go with you," smiled Crystal.

"Goodnight," said Kai, standing up.

"Night," said Crystal as she watched Kai walk out of her room. After that she fell asleep

She woke up, the next morning, as the sun was starting to come up. She went to window and watched it rise. As soon as the sun hit her face, she transformed into the lioness. She walked out of her room and went to wake everyone except Kai, who was already up, and Hilary and Kenny as they weren't there. She went into Max, Ray and Tyson's rooms and roared. With every roar came a scream.

They night the Bladebreakers including Hilary and Kenny were getting ready. Crystal painted her nails to match her dress. Hilary done Crystal's makeup and Crystal done Hilary's.

"Wow," said the guys when they walked out of Crystal's room. Both Hilary and Crystal smiled. They walked out of the dojo and got into a limo that Mr. Dickenson had arranged for them. Crystal somehow got stuck in-between Hilary and Tyson and the 2 started arguing.

"Shut the hell up. Tyson why don't you fucking admit that you like Hilary and Hilary why don't you do the same," yelled Crystal. Tyson and Hilary immediately stopped arguing and looked out the windows.

"Thanks, we're getting sick and tired of them arguing all the time," said Max. The rest of the car trip was in silence. The Bladebreakers split up once they were at the dance. Crystal went and got a drink before sitting down at an empty table.

"What is the lovely Russian Princess doing here?" asked a voice beside Crystal. She looked up to find Tala. Tala sat down next her.

"Tala, you still remember me?" asked Crystal ignoring his question.

"Yep. How could anyone forget you?" Tala asked.

"I know someone who has forgotten who I am," replied Crystal.

"Who?" asked Tala.

"Kai," Crystal said, "You've been at the Abbey longer then him yet he doesn't remember me."

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Kai spotted Crystal talking to Tala. He walked up to them.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Crystal. Crystal agreed.

"I thought I was supposed to be your date," Kai said as he led Crystal to the dance floor.

"Well you disappeared," replied Crystal.

"That's because Tyson forced us the meet the other teams," said Kai.

"You're forgiven," smiled Crystal. They began to do the foxtrot. The crowd of bladers on the dance floor moved off to the side and watched in awe at Crystal and Kai dancing. After the song ended, everyone clapped as Crystal and Kai went and sat down.

"I never knew you could do ballroom dancing," said Crystal, impressed.

Kai shrugged, "Neither did I." After an hour, Tala came up to Crystal.

"Would you like to dance?" Tala asked.

"Actually she was just about to dance with me, again," snapped Kai as he and Crystal got up and walked back to the dance floor. Everyone on the dance floor began to slow dance when Angel Eyes was beginning to play. Kai wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist while Crystal placed her arms around Kai's neck and leaned her head on his chest.

**Hey you're good looking tonight**

**And every girl has got you in her sight**

**What, you doing with someone like me?**

**Surely one of life's little mysteries**

**So tonight I'll ask the stares above**

**How did I ever win your love?**

**What did I do? What did I say?**

**To turn your angel eyes my way**

**Well I'm a girl that never learnt to dance**

**Never even go one second glance**

**Across the crowded room was close enough**

**I could look but never touch**

**So tonight I'll ask the stares above**

**How did I ever win your love?**

**What did I do? What did I say?**

**To turn your angel eyes my way**

"Crystal," said Kai, softly.

"Hm," replied Crystal. She looked up into Kai's crimson eyes.

"I lov…," he started to say.

"I forbid you to say those 3 simple words to me," Crystal said, sternly, breaking out of Kai's arms, "Not unless you want to end up in the shit that I'm in." Crystal ran out of the building.

"Why hello Crystal Korsetova?" came a voice.

TBC…


	2. Chapters 13 to 24

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapters: **13-24

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

She looked up to find the 16 year old guy that whipped her at the circus. He had brown hair that came out in spikes under his ears and he had dark green eyes, which almost looked black.

"Monty De-Reviara, what the hell are you doing here?" growled Crystal.

"I've come to take you back to the circus, gorgeous," he replied. Monty advanced on Crystal, tied her up and took off with her. Crystal kicked off her high heel shoes in hopes that someone would help her. But she knew that there was going to be not much help from anyone.

"I hope your lion friends don't eat you. They haven't been fed yet," said Monty as he threw Crystal in the lion cage once Monty reached the circus.

"We don't eat our own kind," yelled Crystal. She turned to the 4 lions that were in the cage with her. She hugged each and every one of the 4 lions.

"I missed you guys. I promise that we will escape," said Crystal. The lions purred.

"Its time for your punishment, Crystal," said Monty came back an hour later with a whip. He dragged Crystal by the hair. The lions roared and advanced on him, but Crystal stopped them. She didn't want them to get hurt because of her.

Monty forcefully kissed her on the lips before whipping her on her back, once they were out of the lion's cage.

"Scream, god dammit," growled Monty.

"I will not give you that pleasure," snapped Crystal as she bit back the screams that threatened to escape. Monty whipped her until she faked unconsciousness. He threw her back into the cage. Her back hit the floor hard when she landed. Once Monty had gone, she opened her eyes, got up and cried. The lions, seeing their mistress in pain, went over to comfort her. Leo, the second oldest lion, and Kenya, the second youngest lions, cleaned the whip wounds by licking it but she had nothing to stop the blood flowing. She leaned back on the youngest lion, Rahja, and fell asleep. Sultan, the oldest lion kept guard all night.

"Come on we're leaving," said Kai to a kissing Hilary and Tyson. Kai left and went to find the other 2.

"We're going," said Kai as he found Ray.

"Ok," replied Ray as he got up and followed Kai after saying bye to his old team. Max was already standing at the door waiting with Hilary and Tyson, who were still kissing. Kai grabbed the back of Tyson's collar while Ray grabbed Hilary's arms and the 2 dragged Hilary and Tyson away from each other.

"Hey," said a surprised Hilary. Kai glared at her making her shut up. They walked outside to find Crystal's shoes. Hilary picked them up.

"She must have run away," said Hilary.

"When she's ready she'll return," replied Kai, getting into the limo. The rest of the group followed him into the limo.

Hilary and Kenny stayed at Tyson's place the night. Hilary fell asleep in Tyson's arms on the couch. The others went to their rooms, while Kenny slept in Tyson's room. Kai couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of what happened earlier between him and Crystal.

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

The sun had come up the next morning and Crystal transformed into the lioness. She was still weak from the torture last night.

"I see you're up, my dear Krystal," came Monty's voice. Krystal growled and beared her teeth.

"You're going to preform tonight, or at least your human self is," said Monty. He left only to return half an hour later with an unconscious redhead.

"Do what you like with him," laughed Monty as he threw Tala into the lion's cage. Monty disappeared. Krystal walked up to Tala as he was regaining consciousness

"Stay away," Tala said as he backed up against the bars of the cage. Krystal continued to walk up to him. She licked his face where a cut was. She then moved to licking his cuts on his arms. The other 4 lions advanced on Tala hungrily. Krystal faced them and growled. They stopped and went back to lying around. Krystal curled up next to Tala and they both went to sleep.

Monty came and got the 5 animals, leaving Tala in the cage.

"Go ahead. Transform it your human form," said Monty as they approached the circus tent. Krystal looked at the last of the sun that was gone down. She transformed back into her human self.

"Put this on," said Monty as he handed Crystal her costume for the show. Her act was one of the last ones. She sat down after she put the costume on because she felt dizzy.

"You're on," said Monty an hour later.

"Presenting the one and only female lion tamer, who doesn't use the whip," the ringmaster announced, "Crystal." Crystal walked out to face the crowd. Sultan, Leo, Kenya and Rahja following her. She scanned the crowd and found the Bladebreakers sitting there watching the show. Every one of the Bladebreakers except Kai's jaws dropped. She gave her head a quick shake before setting up a jump for 2 lions to preform. All 4 lions were sitting, watching her as she prepared the jump.

"Leo, up," she said pointing to the left stand. Leo jumped up to the stand.

"Jump," ordered Crystal. Leo obeyed and jumped over the gap to the right stand.

"Kenya, up," she said pointing to the now empty stand. Kenya jumped up and faced Leo, "Jump." Both lions jumped, landing on the opposite side of what they were on before. The audience burst into applause.

"Change over," she commanded. Leo was replaced with Rahja and Kenya was replaced with Sultan. Crystal climbed a rope that was in-between the 2 stands. She would fall onto one of the lion's back, standing up, **(AN: I kinda got bored so I just made this stunt up)** but that never happened. Crystal blacked out and fell. Sultan and Rahja jumped catching her limp body in mid-air and landing in-between the 2 stands. They gently place her on the ground, surrounded her and growled at anyone who tried to get near Crystal. She could hear the Bladebreakers yelling her name. She opened her eyes to find the Bladebreakers trying to get past the lions.

"Let them through," she weakly said to the lions, "Rahja, show them where Tala is." Rahja, Tyson and Max went to find Tala. Kai picked Crystal up, bridal style, and nearly dropped her as he felt her back wet. Mr Dickenson arrived not long after thanks to Hilary and her mobile phone. Kai had taken Crystal outside and propped her up into a sitting position, on the ground, to find the back of her circus costume stained red with her blood.

"Take me to the dojo," said Crystal, as she slowly started regaining a bit of strength. She staggered over to Sultan and sat on his back. Tyson, Max and Rahja came back with Tala.

"They deserve to know, Crystal. You can't keep it from them any longer," pleaded Ray.

"Ok. Lets get back to Tyson's, get me treated and then I'll tell. You can come too Tala," said Crystal, "someone will have to ride with me. Just in case I black out again." Everyone looked at Kai.

"Fine, I'll go," he sighed in defeat. He at behind Crystal and they took off. Leo, Kenya and Rahja following them. Kai wrapped his arms around Crystal making her lean back against him. He didn't care if his clothes got stained with blood, he was just happy that Crystal was now safe. They reached the dojo with Tyson and the others not far behind them.

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

She peeled the costume off, wincing at the pain it was creating and stepped into the shower to wash the dry blood and dirt off. She stepped out of the shower after 10 minutes and put the top half of a bikini on, so that it would easier for someone to apply healing cream, and she put a pair of shorts on. She tied her silver hair, which reached her lower back, up into a bun so it wouldn't aggravate the wounds. She walked out into the lounge room where Hilary had the cream for her wounds. She sat down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it," said Hilary as she took one look at the wounds before pushing the tube of cream into someone else's hands. That someone was Kai. He sat down behind Crystal and began applying the cream. Once he finished, she got up, took the tube of cream off him and put it in the bathroom.

"Ok, now talk," demanded Kai, once she was sitting back on the floor in the lounge room. She took a deep breath and told them that she was a Russian Princess; that she turns into a lioness during the day and about the circus. Everyone stayed silent as she told them. No one said anything after she finished talking. She got up and walked to her bedroom. Everyone else went to bed after that. Tala and Kenny were in the lounge room while Hilary got a room to herself. Crystal silently crept to Kai's room. Kai was awake, looking up at the ceiling when he felt a presence at his doorway. Crystal walked in and sat on the bed.

"Thankyou," smiled Crystal.

"You're welcome," said Kai as he sat up," how's your back?"

"Stinging," she replied.

"Ok you're going to listen and you're to listen good. I don't care that you're a lioness during the day, we'll get through it, and we'll find a way to reverse the curse. The main thing is that I love you," said Kai.

"You shouldn't have said that," said Crystal, shocked.

"Why?" asked Kai grabbing Crystal's arms, gently.

"A new part of the legend has just been unfolded. Tomorrow night you will not be human. You have become the Master of the Day. We will never be able to each other in human form again, unless an eclipse happens," replied Crystal.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you, we'll find a way," said Kai before kissing Crystal passionately. They broke apart and laid down, Crystal on her side so that it would hurt her back.

"Do you remember me from the past?" Crystal asked, curiously.

"Yes, I remember, when we were younger, I'd always go over to the palace on the weekends to play with you," replied Kai, "and you would sometimes come to the Abbey to see me and Tala."

"Yes, but after the incident with Black Dranzer, you disappeared. My father said that he killed you. I had never cried as hard as I did that night. That was the same night he placed the curse upon me. He knew that you weren't dead; Voltaire wouldn't allow my father to kill you. Because you're my one true love, my father made sure that the curse would curse you as well once you said the 3 words: I love you," said Crystal," I do love you. I knew you were the one when I spied on you that night you walked down the alleyway."

"I love you too," replied Kai as he pulled Crystal into another passionate kiss.

"I'm battling in the tournament if the request has been approved," said Crystal as they parted for air.

"Not in your condition, you're not," replied Kai.

"Yes I am; and there is nothing you can do about it," said Crystal

"You were always too stubborn. Just don't strain your back," Kai sighed in defeat, "Good night Crystal."

"Good Night Kai," replied Crystal. They fell asleep next to each other.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

Kai woke up early the next morning. He watched his lioness as she slept peacefully, next to him. The clock on the bedside table read 6:53am. He laid in bed just watching Krystal. She stirred and awoke with a yawn. Krystal licked his face before going and waking the others. They all had to pack as they were leaving that night for the tournament. Crystal had packed last night and her bags were at the door. Instead of roaring, like before to wake everyone up, she licked their cheeks, and had to playfully bite Tyson's cheek as he wouldn't get up. She left Tala until last. He was sprawled all over the floor on his back. She laid down on his stomach, with sly eyes. She lowered her head to lick Tala's cheek, but at the last moment she roared. Tala's piercing blue eyes shot open and if he could he would have bolted up into a sitting position. Sultan, Leo, Kenya and Rahja all came in from keeping watch last night. They curled up in a corner of the lounge room and went to sleep. Tala tried to push Krystal off him. She licked his cheek just as the Bladebreakers came into the room. They all laughed, except Kai, who gave his usual smirk, at the site of Tala.

"Get off me Krystal," said Tala, still trying to push Krystal off. She roared, again, loudly in Tala's ear before getting of him. Tala had to leave, as he too had to pack for the tournament. Hilary and Kenny left as well.

Nothing much happened after that, just everyone running around getting their stuff ready for the tournament. Mr Dickenson hadn't told them where the tournament was going to be held but Krystal had a bad feeling about it.

Hilary and Kenny returned later that afternoon and placed their luggage next to Krystal's. Kai was the first one finishing packing, so he sat down on the couch and waited. Krystal laid down next to him and fell asleep. Just as the sun was setting, Krystal dragged Kai into his room and managed to close the door. She disappeared from sight and transformed back into her human self just as the last of the sun disappeared. She walked back to Kai's room and prepared herself as she turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. There, on Kai's bed was…

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

a blue phoenix which had crimson eyes. **(AN: lmao. Bet ya didn't see that coming.)**

"Kai?" Crystal asked, cautiously. The phoenix screeched as if to say yes. He spread his wings and flew over to Crystal and landed on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," she said to the bird, "I love you, Phoenix." The phoenix looked at Crystal at the mention of his old nickname.

Crystal walked out to the lounge room with Kai on her shoulder.

"Where's Kai, we're suppose to leave in 5 minutes?" asked Hilary.

"He's right here," Crystal replied.

"Where, I don't see him," said Tyson turning around on the spot looking around the room.

"He's on my shoulder," Crystal said with a bit of humour in her voice.

"You mean to say that bird's Kai?" asked Tyson.

"Yes it is Kai and he's a phoenix not just any old bird," crystal replied, getting a bit annoyed with Tyson.

"But how'd he get like that?" asked Ray.

"Well to make a long story short, he said something to me that I forbid him to say, thus cursing him as well, making another part of my legend unfold. I'm Lady of the Night and he's Master of the Day," Crystal replied. Mr Dickenson walked in the front door at that moment.

"Are you all ready for the tournament?" he asked.

"Yep," everyone replied except Kai who kept silent.

"Um…where's Kai?" Mr Dickenson asked.

"On my shoulder," sighed Crystal, "I'll explain later. So where is the tournament being held?"

"Russia," was Mr Dickenson's short answer.

"What?" Crystal screamed making Kai take to flight.

"You heard me, now let's get going," said Mr Dickenson.

"Sultan, Leo, Kenya, Rahja, come," said Crystal to the 4 lions. Everyone except Kai loaded the luggage into the limo. Crystal sat on Sultan.  
"Are we allowed to battle at night?" Ray asked Mr Dickenson.

"I'm sorry it isn't allowed," said Mr Dickenson sadly. Crystal quickly changed the subject.

"Anyone else wanna ride a lion?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah ok, I'll try," said Ray, "So which one do I get?"

"Leo, go to Ray," Crystal ordered the second oldest lion, "Anyone else?"

"Yeah," came Max and Tyson's replies.

"Max you can ride Rahja, who's over there," said Crystal pointing to the youngest lion, "And Tyson, I'm sure Kenya can take you weight, if not I'll allow him to throw you off and run off without you."

"Hey, why is everyone picking on me?" complained Tyson.

"Because we can," Hilary replied, laughing, "Me and Kenny will ride in the limo."

Crystal nodded, "We'll meet you at the airport. Let's go." She urged Sultan into a run with the others following. Rya and Max were doing well staying sat on their chosen lion and Crystal was surprised that Tyson was too. Kai never moved whilst on Crystal's shoulder.

'Why the hell does the tournament have to be in Russia? I'm not ready to face my past and future yet, why?' Crystal's mind screamed.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

They reached the airport in silence. They unloaded the limo and went to check in.

"I'm sorry but we've overbooked," said the woman at the counter.

"Well, we expect a full refund," snapped Crystal.

"I'm sorry. We don't give refunds. We have enough seats on tomorrow's flight though," said the woman professionally.

"Looks like you don't know who I am," said Crystal as Sultan, who was standing next to Crystal, beared his teeth, "I'm the princess of Russia."

"Just a second and I'll get you your refund," said the woman nervously as she gathered the refund money and handed it to Crystal, who handed it to Mr Dickenson.

"Now what?" asked Tyson.

"You got a mobile phone?" asked Crystal. Hilary pulled her mobile out and handed it to Crystal. Crystal dialled a number and waited.

"Hello, Korsetova castle, how…," came a maids voice before Crystal cut her off.

"Get me Pyrocha.**(AN: Pronounced pie-row-kuh)** "

"Princess Crystal Korsetova, is that you?" asked the maid.

"Yes, now get me Pyrocha," snapped Crystal. The line went quiet for a few minutes.

"Hello, Pyrocha speaking," came a male's voice.

"Hey Pyrocha. It's me Crystal. Look could you send a private plane to Tokyo airport. Can you make sure it fits 7 people, 1 phoenix and 4 lions?" asked Crystal.

"Sure Princess," said Pyrocha.

"Thanks, see-ya soon," said Crystal as she hung up and handed the mobile phone back to Hilary. They waited for 3 hours before the private plane landed.** (AN: I don't know how long it takes to get from Russia to Japan) **Crystal looked up, from the seat she was waiting in, to find a 17 year old guy with black hair which had blue streaks and black eyes with red flecks, walk towards them. Crystal's eyes lit up.

"Pyrocha," she said as she hugged him. She released Pyrocha from the hug, introduced him to everyone and boarded the private plane. It was nearly sunrise when they landed.

"I'll be back," said Crystal as she hid from sight, with Kai on her shoulder and they both transformed, Crystal into her lioness form and Kai back into his human self. Krystal let Kai sit on her back and they went to find the others.

"Kai you're back," said Ray as they found the group.

"Hn," was all Kai said.

"I see Krystal still has the curse," said Pyrocha, as he patted Krystal on the head.

"Who are you?" Kai asked coldly.

"I'm Pyrocha, servant of the Korsetova castle and Krystal's friend," said Pyrocha, proudly.

"Hn," replied Kai. With that everyone went to the hotel. Pyrocha went back to the castle.

Krystal went for a walk to see how much Russia had changed, after she went to the hotel and got her room which she had a choice to be with Hilary or Kai. Since no-one could understand her roar, she walked over to Kai.

It was starting to snow as she walked. She observed everything. The 1 thing she was curious about was the fact that no-one was out in the streets. It was like a ghost town except she could see shadows of people when she looked into the windows of houses. She walked back to the hotel, headed to her room and transformed as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Kai transformed into the blue phoenix and flew around the room in a pissed off way. Crystal grabbed a long coat, which reached her knees that had a hood. She put it on, concealing her identity. She headed towards her father's castle but veered off a bit and headed towards a mansion that was located close to the castle.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

Crystal rang the doorbell. The mansion's front door opened and she was greeted by a maid.

"Is Lavarsha Lee Keegan here?" Crystal asked.

"And may I ask who wants to know?" asked the maid. Crystal pulled the hood of the coat off.

"Princess Crystal. I'm sorry I didn't recognise you," said the maid allowing Crystal to enter, "I'll go tell her you're here. Please wait in the lounge room." Crystal sat down on the lounge and waited.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," came a voice from the doorway behind Crystal. Crystal turned around to find a 17 year old girl who had brown hair with dark red highlights and brown eyes with amber in them standing there.

"You haven't changed one bit, Varsha," replied Crystal as she stood up. Lavarsha smirked. She went up to Crystal and hugged her. Crystal winced from her wounds on her back.

"What's the matter?" asked Varsha.

"Nothing," Crystal quickly replied.

"Don't give me that shit, I know when my best friend is lying to me," said Varsha.

"My back hurts, that's all," sighed Crystal.

"Alright, I'm going to beat that non-Russia guy, who done this to you, into a bloody pulp, where is he?" bellowed Varsha.

"How'd you know it was a guy and how you know if his is non-Russia?" asked Crystal, curiously.

Varsha glared at Crystal and said, "No woman would be able to hurt you because you're feisty, strong oh and you're a princess; and no Russian person would do such a thing to their future Queen."

"Just forget about it and besides I don't know where he is," said Crystal, shaking her head.

"That fucking mongrel will pay for what he's done," roared Varsha as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Anyways, why is everyone afraid. It's like they are living in fear?" asked Crystal as she sat back down. Varsha sat down next to her.

"We ARE living in fear. You're father has made this a terrifying country to live in. you have to do something, we don't want to be a corrupted country anymore," said Varsha in a serious tone.

"I understand," said Crystal, quietly

"I'll help you overthrow him. Just save me a bit of the action," smirked Varsha. Crystal smiled, "I need a favour."

"Go on," encouraged Varsha.

"First of all how's your bitbeast Ambika?" asked Crystal.

"Fine," replied Varsha.

"Do you still beyblade?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Varsha.

"I need you to take my position on the Bladebreakers," replied Crystal.

"Ok," said Varsha as she understood why.

"What time is it?" Crystal asked.

"About 5.30am," replied Varsha.

"Shit, I'm not going to make it back to the hotel without transforming," said Crystal.

"Stay here today. No one would be able to hurt you here," replied Varsha.

"Thanks," said Crystal as she went to a window and looked out. The sun was rising and as soon as the light touched her she transformed into the lioness.

She stayed at Lavarsha's mansion the whole day. As soon as the sun went down, she transformed back.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," aid Crystal, sincerely. Varsha handed Crystal her coat. Crystal hugged Varsha briefly before walking out.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

Crystal was walking towards the hotel when a silver beyblade with a white attack ring appeared. A shadowy figure appeared ahead of Crystal.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked. The shadowy figure laughed.

"I demand to know who you are?" growled Crystal.

"Very well, princess. I'm Alex," came the feminine voice of the shadowy figure, "Get you beyblade out and battle me." Crystal attached her midnight black beyblade which had a silver defence ring to her launcher and launched it.

"Falborg Nexus, Black rose," yelled Alex.

"Luna, Dark Fire," Crystal yelled as she pulled the hood of her coat off. Black rose petals fell from the sky, thanks to Falborg Nexus, Alex's bitbeast, while Luna countered it with black/blood red flames. One of the rose petals fell onto Crystal and cut her cheek due to the sharpness of it. She held a hand to her cheek. She concentrated on the battle trying to find a weakness in Alex's blade.

"Wait for it, wait for it," she said quietly to herself as she watched Falborg Nexus finish its attack.

"Now. Luna, Dark Blitz," yelled Crystal as she spotted her opponent's weakness. Falborg was sent at a high speed towards Alex, due to a dark energy beam thanks to Luna. Alex was knocked to the ground, winded. Falborg Nexus was still spinning.

"Falborg Nexus, Abyss," said Alex as she gasped for air. Her blade created a dark cloud that covered the battlefield. Crystal was immune to the cloud, which was supposed to make her not able to see the battle, thanks to her own bitbeast's element.

"Luna, send the other beyblade flying into my hand," Crystal ordered. Luna obeyed. Falborg Nexus was caught by Crystal; however it created a wound on Crystal's palm from where it kept spinning. She looked down at it and took the bitbeast out of the blade.

"Biovolt's bitbeast," huffed Crystal, "You won't be needing it anymore." She snapped the bit chip in half. Alex, who was still on the ground, blinked and looked confused like she had just come out of a trance.

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked as she helped Alex up.

"Yes. I'm Alexandra Marie Kisenov," said Alex.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hotel. You have a few cuts from the battle," said Crystal as she handed Alex her beyblade back, "I'm sorry, I snapped your bitbeast in half."

"Thankyou, princess," said Alex as they walked.

"Why are you thanking me?" Crystal asked.

"It had me under a spell. Now I can use my old bitbeast, Mirador again, for the tournament," replied Alex.

"What team are you in?" Crystal asked.

"Blitzkrieg Boys," answered Alex as they entered the foyer of the hotel. Crystal turned to see what Alex looked like. Alex had long raven hair that went down to her mid-back which was tied up into a high ponytail with a silver ribbon; she had grey eyes and looked to be 16. She also had cuts due to their intense battle.

They walked up to Crystal and Kai's room and treated the cuts they sustained. Kai, the phoenix, watched with curiosity, he however remained in the shadows. Once Crystal and Alex finished cleaning their wounds, Alex left.

Tomorrow would be the first day of the tournament. Crystal turned off the light, crawled into bed and fell asleep. Kai flew over to her and fell asleep next to her.

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

The next morning, everyone was up and ready for the tournament, yep including Tyson. Sultan, Leo, Kenya and Rahja all walked into the foyer. They had finished their nightly guarding of the hotel and their mistress.

Krystal made Kai sit on her back. Max, Tyson and Ray had the lions that they had before and Hillary and Kenny were on Sultan.

Krystal ran to Lavarsha's mansion. Varsha was just leaving for the tournament when Krystal and the others arrived.

"Well if it isn't the famous Bladebreakers," Varsha sneered. Kai gave her a death glare which didn't affect her at all. Krystal walked up to Varsha, with Kai still on her back, and licked Varsha's hand.

"Hey Krystal," she said ignoring the Bladebreakers and patting Krystal on the head. Kai let a barely audible growl out.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're in love with Krystal," Varsha whispered. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Just who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lavarsha. I'm the second wealthiest aristocrat in Russia. Krystal is the first. She asked me to take her place in the team," she replied. Varsha leaned forwards and whispered in Kai's ear, "If you fucking hurt Krystal, then I will personally come after you and fucking hurt you, got it."

"Whatever," he said. Varsha pushed Kai back so that she could sit in front of him. Krystal turned around and ran off in the direction of the tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to this year's tournament," said Brad Best, "the teams in this years tournament are the Bladebreakers, the PPB All Starz, The Justice 5, the White Tiger X, Blitzkrieg Boys and the Majestics. Yes this tournament is not a very big tournament compared to last year's. Anyways let the show begin." The teams appeared in the stadium and waited for the announcement of who was going first.

It was the Bladebreakers verses the Majestics. Krystal however never stayed to watch because someone from her past was there on another team. She hated his guts. He had joined her father and that was just one reason to hate him. She ran out of the stadium. She had to calm down if she wanted to get revenge, not just for her but for her country.

After she calmed down, she went back out to the stadium just as the Bladebreakers were announced the winners and that the Majestics were eliminated.

Next was the White Tiger X verses the PPB All Starz. Krystal was intrigued with the PPB All Starz 5th member when she stepped up to battle. She was 16 and went by the name Kim Robertson. She had light blue hair that went down to her lower back which was held in a tight braid and she had ice blue eyes. As she held her launcher ready, Krystal got a good look at the colour of Kim's beyblade. It was pure black. Krystal already suspected that the element was dark/shadow. Kim launched her blade and her opponent, Mariah, done the same. Both beyblades slammed into each other sending sparks flying. Krystal could feel that Kim wasn't even using half her power.

"Galux, cat bites," yelled Mariah. Galux came out and tried to attack Kim's blade, but Kim's blade was quicker.

"ShadowLuker, shadow claw," yelled Kim. A black eagle rose out from Kim's beyblade and attacked Galux sending its opponent out of the dish.

The PPB All Starz won and the White Tiger X went and joined the Majestics in defeat. It was down to the Justice 5 versus the Blitzkrieg Boys.

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

Alex went first for the Blitzkrieg Boys, while Ming-Ming went first for the Justice 5. They launched and began slamming into each other.

"Mirador, white snow cloud," yelled Alex. A wolf with wings, one black and the other white, with a grey body and red eyes rose from Alex's blade and created a white cloud which covered the dish making it harder for Ming-Ming to see the battle.

"Venus, V-Temptation," yelled Ming-Ming as she began to sing. Venus rose from Ming-Ming's beyblade.

"Shut the hell up," said Alex to Ming-Ming. Ming-Ming stopped singing and Venus stopped its hunt for Mirador.

"You telling me, a famous singer, to shut up?" asked Ming-Ming.

"You are so full of yourself," said Alex, "Mirador, agility strike, knock her outta the dish." Alex's blade, Mirador, zigzagged with great haste and succeeded in knocking Venus out.

Bryan went next and managed to tie with Mystel. Ian lost to Crusher and Spencer lost to Garland. Tala was last, up against Brooklyn.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog," yelled Tala.

"Zeus, King of Darkness," Brooklyn yelled at the same time. Needless to say Brooklyn won the match and shattered Tala's blade. At least Wolborg wasn't shattered. Tala picked the bit chip and made his way back to his team. Alex hugged Tala. Krystal ran up to Tala and rubbed her head against his leg before running and pouncing on Brooklyn. She bared her teeth at him and dug her claws into his shoulder. Ming-Ming hit Krystal over the head with her microphone/launcher and shoved Krystal off Brooklyn. Krystal went sliding across the floor until she hit the side of the bey dish. She stood up and roared. The 4 lions, Sultan, Leo, Kenya and Rahja, came to her side to defend her. Ming-Ming, seeing this, hid behind Crusher.

"Krystal," came Tala's voice. Krystal looked over at him. The look he gave her told her to leave them alone. With 1 last growl to Brooklyn and Ming-Ming, Krystal went over to Tala.

"It's down to the final 3 teams: the Bladebreakers, the PPB All Starz and the Justice 5. Whichever team loses twice will be eliminated and the remaining 2 teams will battle it out for the World Championship Title," said Brad Best. The 3 teams battled and in the end the PPB All Starz got eliminated. So now it was down to the Bladebreakers versus the Justice 5.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," Brad Best said into his microphone. Ii was Max against Ming-Ming.

"Gravity control," yelled Max.

"V-Temptation," yelled Ming-Ming in a sing-song voice. The 2 attacks hit straight on, however Venus was a bit stronger then Draciel and so Ming-Ming won.

Next up was Ray against Crusher.

Both beyblades were circling each other waiting for its opponent to make the first move. Crusher got impatient.

"Gigars, Demolition Ax," said Crusher.

"Dodge and use Gatling Claw, Driger," yelled Ray.

After the attacks, Ray and Crusher found that they had tied.

Next was Tyson against Garland. Tyson somehow managed to win with his Dragoon's Galaxy Turbo Twister.

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

Krystal walked up to the team and purred at Kai. He gave a little smiled at her before going to face Mystel. Kai was at a disadvantage, Mystel's element was water whereas Kai's was fire. It looked like Mystel was going to win. Not if Krystal could help it though. She closed her eyes and called upon Luna to help Dranzer.

"Blazing gigs tempest," Kai yelled.

"Poseidon, ocean javelin," yelled Mystel. The attacks went head to head, creating a small explosion. Dranzer's fire didn't go out, when Poseidon's water hit it, thanks to Luna's darkness element surrounding the fire. Kai won and now it was up to Varsha to win. However she was up against Brooklyn. She gave Brooklyn a death glare.

"How dare you," was all Varsha said as they launched their blades. Varsha's blade was black with dark red on it and it began slamming into Brooklyn's.

"Zeus, King of Darkness," yelled Brooklyn.

"Ambika, dodge and use Aerial Blades," yelled Varsha. Zeus came out and attacked. Ambika rose from Varsha's blade. Ambika was a fox with 3 tails and wings. She was white with dark red tipping the tails and ears and she had brown eyes with amber in them. She created sharp winds in the form of blades which sliced at Zeus.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Zeus, King of Darkness, full power." Krystal, seeing as Varsha hadn't fully recovered from its previous attack, called upon Luna once again to back Ambika up. Luna absorbed most of Zeus's attack.

"Ambika, mimicry," said Varsha. Ambika tied to attack Zeus with its own attack, but Zeus was too fast, "Destruction Illusion." Ambika created Brooklyn's worst fear. He coward down as he watched his worst fear. While Brooklyn was distracted, Ambika slammed into Zeus, both elements of wind and darkness **(AN: don't forget Luna's helping Ambika still)** powering her. She knocked Zeus out of the dish. Zeus flew straight at Brooklyn, cutting his cheek.

"And the winner for the 4th time in a row is the Bladebreakers," said Brad Best, "Thanks for attending this years tournament. Until next time, see-ya."

The sun was just setting when they got to the hotel. Varsha went back to her mansion. Krystal and Kai stepped into their room and just closed the door when they transformed. Crystal held out her arm and Kai perched himself on it.

"I'm going to the castle tonight. You don't to come if you don't want to," she said. Kai screeched as if the say that he was going to go with her. She packed her things and Kai's. She told the rest of the Bladebreakers and they all said that they were going. Everyone had their things packed and ready. Crystal, with Kai on her shoulder, sat on Sultan with her and Kai's luggage in front on her. Tyson, Hilary and their luggage were on Kenya; Ray, Kenny and their luggage were on Leo and Max and his luggage was on Rahja. The 4 lions ran through the streets until they reached the castle gates. The guards automatically recognised her and she and the others were allowed in.

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

"I'm back," Crystal yelled as she burst through the doors. Crystal spotted Pyrocha walking down the stairs. She ran and hugged him before asking him to put the Bladebreakers' luggage in spare rooms. She also asked him to give the Bladebreakers a tour of the castle. He nodded. Crystal ran up the stairs that Pyrocha had descended from and went to find her father. On the way she stopped by a large picture of her mother. She had died while giving birth. Crystal gave a silent prayer before continuing the search. She eventually found him in the throne room talking to someone.

"Hell father," she said in an icy tone.

"Crystal. You're still alive," replied the King as he turned around.

"Why wouldn't I be," she retorted, "Are you still planning on my marriage to that fucking arsehole. Well if you are, you can forget about it."

"Watch your tongue," came a voice. Brooklyn steeped out from behind the King.

"My tongue isn't long enough for my to see it without the use of a mirror and besides why don't you fucking make me," replied Crystal in a now icy and dark tone.

"What do you want?" asked the King.

"I want you to fucking take this curse away," Crystal answered.

"Don't swear in front of your father and the King," said Brooklyn.

"Fucking shut up Brooklyn. I can fucking swear all I fucking like," Crystal yelled before storming out of the throne room and up to her room.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 25

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **25

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

* * *

**Last time on Cursed Love**

"Watch your tongue," came a voice. Brooklyn steeped out from behind the King.

"My tongue isn't long enough for my to see it without the use of a mirror and besides why don't you fucking make me," replied Crystal in a now icy and dark tone.

"What do you want?" asked the King.

"I want you to fucking take this curse away," Crystal answered.

"Don't swear in front of your father and the King," said Brooklyn.

"Fucking shut up Brooklyn. I can fucking swear all I fucking like," Crystal yelled before storming out of the throne room and up to her room.

**

* * *

Now**

She went onto her computer and looked up when the next eclipse was. It just so happens that it would be a week from today. She then did some research on the Korsetova family. What she found out astonished her. The Korsetova line had always been royalty. The crown was and always had been, according to the Internet, passed down from women to women within the family. Yes that's right, females always were the rulers, not the males and the males had to take the female's last name: Korsetova. So SHE should be ruler, not her father. It was time to taker HER place and continue the tradition. It was time to take HER country back from her evil father and her 'supposedly' future husband: Brooklyn. Like hell she was going to marry an arsehole like him. She saved the information and turned the computer off before climbing into her king sized bed, which had the family colours: red and white, silk sheets, and fell asleep.

She woke up to Pyrocha's voice. She opened her eyes to find it was still dark outside. She was always woken up a few minutes before the sun rises when she was younger. She climbed out of bed, yawned and stretched. She put a dress on, so when she transformed back into human form she wouldn't be wearing her pyjamas. She pulled the curtains back, exposing the sky to her. She walked over to the still sleeping phoenix, kissed him on the head before the sunlight touched them making them transform. She was getting sick and tired from always transforming and she was sure Kai was as well. Damn her father, how dare he do this to her.

There wasn't much she could do while in her lioness form. She went downstairs and outside into the rose garden. She loved the rose garden. There were bunches of white, pink black and red roses at the side of her as she walked deeper into the garden. In the heart of the garden was a big bunch of the rare blue rose. These were her mother's favourite according to her father, before he was corrupted. Over time the blue roses became her favourite as well. They reminded her of her eyes. The deep colour of sapphire. When she was younger, she'd sit here admiring them. She never touched them as they looked too fragile and she didn't want to ruin the sapphire stone look they created.

"Hello Krystal," came a voice from behind her. She snapped out of her thoughts as she recognised the voice: Brooklyn. She emitted a low pitch growl.

"The blue rose, it's just like you," said Brooklyn, "Both you and the rose are rare and beautiful."

"What the hell are you doing here Brooklyn?" came a familiar voice. One that Krystal loved.

"I'm admiring the roses while talking to my future wife, Krystal," Brooklyn replied. Kai's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"That's right. Krystal is my future wife and if I see you anywhere near her I'll kill you," Brooklyn smiled evilly. As soon as Brooklyn finished the sentence, Krystal pounced on him, pinning him to the ground while baring her teeth growling and digging her claws into him making him bleed. Kai turned around and walked away. Krystal sensed his presence was gone, got off Brooklyn and went to find Kai. Kai however never wanted to be found. Krystal went up to her room. The other Bladebreakers were around the castle somewhere. She curled up and went to sleep.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 26

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **26

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

"I'm admiring the roses while talking to my future wife, Krystal," Brooklyn replied. Kai's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"That's right. Krystal is my future wife and if I see you anywhere near her I'll kill you," Brooklyn smiled evilly. As soon as Brooklyn finished the sentence, Krystal pounced on him, pinning him to the ground while baring her teeth growling and digging her claws into him making him bleed. Kai turned around and walked away. Krystal sensed his presence was gone, got off Brooklyn and went to find Kai. Kai however never wanted to be found. Krystal went up to her room. The other Bladebreakers were around the castle somewhere. She curled up and went to sleep.

**

* * *

Now**

"Krystal, Krystal," came a soft and soothing voice. Krystal opened her eyes to find a 19 year old boy sitting next to her. The boy had white hair that was spiked like Ray's with it tied into a ponytail **(AN: Like Hiro's)** and crimson eyes. Krystal launched herself at the boy. She licked his cheek. She hadn't seen him since she ran away from home. She was happy to be reunited with her cousin. The boy laughed as Krystal snuggled into his chest. There she was relaxed and she felt at peace knowing her cousin was still alive. They both drifted off to sleep.

Just before night fell, Krystal and her cousin woke up. She wanted to see his face again before they transformed. Yep you just read correctly: they.

As the last of the sun's rays vanished Krystal turned back into her human self while her cousin turned into a white dragon with crimson eyes.

"Celestin, my dear cousin. What have I done to you?" Crystal whispered. The dragon looked down at Crystal. He lowered his head and nuzzled into her neck.

"I can still remember when we got the curse," she said.

**

* * *

Flashback**

A 12 year old Crystal, a 15 year old Celestin and a 13 year old Lavarsha walked down a corridor to the throne room. They were laughing and having fun. They walked in and abruptly stopped as soon as they saw the kind.

"Hello father," said Crystal.

"Don't hello me," the king said, icily. Crystal flinched at the tone of his voice, "You have betrayed me. So I will deliver you punishment personally."

"How have I betrayed you?" Crystal asked.

"By falling in love with someone other then Brooklyn," he said ignoring Celestin and Lavarsha, "it's a pity that the one you loved is dead."

Crystal gasped, "De…dead. No he can't be." Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. The king smirked as Crystal fell to her knees and cried. A pair of black eyes with red flecks was watching from a door that was only an inch open.

The king began to chant an old spell that created a curse. The curse was sent towards Crystal. Crystal, who was still crying, lifted her head. She was powerless to move. Celestin, seeing his beloved cousin in danger, stepped in front of her and took the curse for her. Crystal watched as he fell to the ground.

"Celestin," Crystal sobbed as she crawled to his fallen body.

"I'm fine. Run get out of here," he said before he fell unconscious. Crystal heard a loud thump against the wall. She looked up to find Lavarsha sliding down it. Lavarsha was still conscious but she didn't move.

"It's just you an me Crystal," she the king as he towered over her. He repeated the spell and it encased Crystal. Lavarsha, the king and the pair of black eyes watched as Crystal's body stretched and become longer. They watched her transform into a lioness for the first time. Crystal pretended to black out and the king walked away. The person with the black eyes emerged and walked up to Crystal.

"Get out of here. Go to Lavarsha's mansion. I'll look after Celestin," said a13 year old Pyrocha. Varsha got up and walked over.

"Come on we have to go," Varsha said to Krystal. She and Krystal ran out of the palace, never looking back. They ran to Lavarsha's mansion where Crystal stayed for a few months before she left and travelled, thus ending up at the circus in Japan.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Just then Ray walked in closely followed by Tala.

"What the hell," said a shocked Ray.

"Hey Ray, Tala," said Crystal, "This is my cousin Celestin."

"Celestin. Isn't that the name of your older cousin?" asked Tala.

"Yes," replied Crystal as she patted Celestin on the head. A knock at the door was heard and Crystal, Ray and Tala turned to see Pyrocha.

"Your father wishes to see you in the throne room," he said.

"Tell him I'll talk to him later," said Crystal.

"But he wishes to see you now," said Pyrocha as he turned and walked away. Crystal excused herself and went to see what her god-forsaken father wanted.

"Crystal, my dear daughter," said the king as he spotted Crystal enter the throne room.

"Don't 'dear daughter' me," Crystal snapped, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm glad you asked. You are to spend the night with Brooklyn, get to know him a bit better. After all he is your future husband," said the king as he stood up.

"No," Crystal said defiantly.

"You will obey me, otherwise one of your friends will die," bellowed the king.

"You're bluffing," Crystal retorted. The king shook his head and snapped his fingers. 2 guards dragged an unconscious Tyson out and held a knife to his throat.

"You're still bluffing," Crystal said calmly. The king nodded and the guard holding the knife drew back his hand and…

TBC…

* * *


	5. Chapter 27

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **27

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

"Crystal, my dear daughter," said the king as he spotted Crystal enter the throne room.

"Don't 'dear daughter' me," Crystal snapped, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm glad you asked. You are to spend the night with Brooklyn, get to know him a bit better. After all he is your future husband," said the king as he stood up.

"No," Crystal said defiantly.

"You will obey me, otherwise one of your friends will die," bellowed the king.

"You're bluffing," Crystal retorted. The king shook his head and snapped his fingers. 2 guards dragged an unconscious Tyson out and held a knife to his throat.

"You're still bluffing," Crystal said calmly. The king nodded and the guard holding the knife drew back his hand and…

**

* * *

Now**

was just about to slit Tyson's throat when Crystal stopped him.

"Fine, I'll go. But if you hurt any of my friends, I will kill you," she said to her father before storming out and up to Brooklyn's room. She sat on the bed and ignored Brooklyn. She said that she'd go but she didn't say anything about talking to him. Brooklyn crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She elbowed him in the ribs. His grip tightened. She thrashed around yet Brooklyn still had a good hold of her. He managed to pick her up and dump her in the middle of the bed before he started ripping off her clothes. She didn't realise what was happening until it was too late. She screamed as loud as she could before she became unconscious.

Tala and Ray heard the scream and ran to where it cam from. Tala kicked the door down to find Brooklyn on top of Crystal, naked. Tala yanked Brooklyn off Crystal. He could see that she had been crying. Tears still trailed down her cheeks.

"Ray, take Crystal, go get Hilary and Alex and get out of the castle. Stay with the girls," Tala ordered, his eyes never leaving Brooklyn's face, "Oh and you might want to get some clothes for her." Ray picked Crystal up, bridal style, and carried her to her own room. He placed her gentle on the bed and went to find Hilary and Alex, who had arrived with Tala earlier.

Ray waited outside Crystal's closed door while the girls found something for Crystal to wear. When they finished, Ray picked the still unconscious Crystal up and the 4 of them left the castle. The 4lions ran up to them. Ray placed Crystal on Sultan's back and got on behind her.

"Leo, Kenya go help Tala," said Ray, "Hilary, Alex get on Rahja." The 2 lions ran into the castle. Alex sat down on Rahja with Hilary siting behind her.

"Where to?" asked Alex.

"Lavarsha's mansion," Hilary suggested. Ray nodded and urged Sultan into a run with Rahja and the girls closed behind.

Ray rung the doorbell as soon as they reached Lavarsha's place. The same maid that had greeted Crystal before opened the door. She immediately recognised Crystal and allowed them in. she showed Ray to a room where he could put Crystal in. the 2 other girls were in the lounge room talking to Lavarsha.

Ray gently placed Crystal on the bed. He brushed some of her hair away from her face. She rolled over and snuggled into Ray. Ray who was also tired and he didn't want to disturb Crystal laid down on the bed, wrapped his arms protectively around Crystal's waist and fell asleep.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 28

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **28

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

Ray gently placed Crystal on the bed. He brushed some of her hair away from her face. She rolled over and snuggled into Ray. Ray who was also tired and he didn't want to disturb Crystal laid down on the bed, wrapped his arms protectively around Crystal's waist and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Now**

Krystal woke up to the sun shinning in her face. She felt an extra weight around her middle. Remembering what happened last night between her and Brooklyn she roared. Ray jumped.

"Shh. It's alright Krystal. You're safe with me," said Ray, calming the lioness. She nuzzled into his chest and purred.

The week passed quickly. Crystal laid awake in bed. She had a weird feeling. Something was going on at the castle and she didn't like it. She woke Ray up and told him that she was going back.

"Not without me," Ray said stubbornly.

"Fine, let's go," she said. They got outside and Crystal called for Sultan. They rode back to the castle in silence. They had left Hilary, Alex and Rahja behind.

Crystal jumped off Sultan and ran through the castle. She could sense someone was in danger. What she didn't realise was that she was the one in danger. She ran to the throne room and found her father and Brooklyn facing against Tyson. Max, the phoenix: Kai, Tala and the dragon: Celestin. Brooklyn had a black eye and bruises all over him. The king clapped his hands and 2 guards grabbed hold of Crystal and injected her with a serum that temporarily paralyses the body. The king grabbed his sword and walked up to Crystal.

"If you will not accept Brooklyn as your future king then you will die," said the king.

"Then I shall accept death over Brooklyn any day," she said stubbornly. The king raised the sword over his head and brought it down. Crystal closed her eyes and waited for the metal to slice through her body, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find Celestin had stepped in between her and the king. He had sacrificed his life in order to save Crystal. The paralysing serum wore off. She crawled over to her cousin. He was changing back into him human self. Blood littered the floor.

"Celestin," sobbed Crystal as she placed Celestin's head in her lap and stroked his white hair. Her body shook as the tears fell freely from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto Celestin's face.

"Kill your father for me," coughed Celestin, "Remember me, my angel." With that Celestin's body went limp.

"No, Celestin," Crystal yelled. She looked up at her father.

"You fucking bastard. Mark my words I will kill you even if it's the last thing I do, you will die." Ray placed a hand on her shoulder. She gently placed Celestin's head on the floor. She stood up, turned and cried into Ray's chest.

"It should have been me," came her muffled voice.

"Shh. It's alright," said Ray.

"He done it because he loved you," said Tala.

"Don't you see, it's my fault? If I hadn't of come back then Celestin wouldn't be dead," she yelled at Tala, before more tears cascaded down her cheeks. Ray wiped her tears away with his thumb. Crystal's father and Brooklyn had disappeared. She grabbed Ray's hand and led him out of the throne room and up to her bedroom.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 29

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **29

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

"He done it because he loved you," said Tala.

"Don't you see, it's my fault? If I hadn't of come back then Celestin wouldn't be dead," she yelled at Tala, before more tears cascaded down her cheeks. Ray wiped her tears away with his thumb. Crystal's father and Brooklyn had disappeared. She grabbed Ray's hand and led him out of the throne room and up to her bedroom.

**

* * *

Now**

She showed him the information about her family. She cheeked to see if the eclipse was still tomorrow.

"A night within the day," she whispered.

"Huh," said a confused Ray.

"Me and Kai will be able to see each other in human form tomorrow," she said, "Thanks to an eclipse."

"Oh," replied Ray as he stood up and stretched. Crystal stood up and kissed Ray on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything," she said, "Please make sure that Kai, Brooklyn and my father are in the throne room at 11 in the morning." Ray nodded before walking out of her Crystal's room. Crystal turned off the computer and climbed into bed with the thought of seeing Kai tomorrow running through her head.

She awoke early the next day. Today was the day she'd kill her father. She prepared her beyblade. She'd have to use her strongest attack. She was worried though because this attack had a side effect if used too much. She sighed as she watched the sun rise up, starting a new day. She transformed into her lioness form. She went down to the middle of the rose garden. They had Celestin's funeral now and Krystal had decided to bury him next to her mother in the heart of the rose garden. She picked a bunch of roses and placed them on his grave. She laid down and went to sleep as soon as the last person disappeared. She silently prayed whilst sleeping. She couldn't kill her father on her own; she needed the help of Celestin.

She woke up to what she thought was Celestin's voice. She looked around yet she couldn't see anyone. She spent a couple of more minutes there before running towards the castle, towards her destiny.

She watched the moon slowly make its way across the sun. It was time. She transformed into her human self. She burst through the throne room doors, confidently. There was Kai, standing in the centre of the room looking at her. She ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they passionately kissed.

"You ready," she whispered. Kai nodded and they both faced the king and Brooklyn. Crystal and Kai had their launchers in their hands. The king and Brooklyn also had their launchers ready. They pulled on the ripcords and the battle began.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 30

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **30

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

There was Kai, standing in the centre of the room looking at her. She ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they passionately kissed.

"You ready," she whispered. Kai nodded and they both faced the king and Brooklyn. Crystal and Kai had their launchers in their hands. The king and Brooklyn also had their launchers ready. They pulled on the ripcords and the battle began.

**

* * *

Now**

Her father's blade was pure black. The king's blade and Crystal's blade slammed into each other sending off sparks.

"Luna…," Crystal hesitated for a second before continuing, "Dark elimination."

"Dark Pegasus, dark disorder," said the king. Luna rose and attacked. A black Pegasus wing red wings and dark red mane and tail rose out of the king's blade and counter attacked. Both were the strongest attacks and they seemed to be even.

Brooklyn had Kai just about defeated when:

"Luna, Dark elimination, destroy Zeus," yelled Crystal. Brooklyn was taken by surprise thus he never prepared to counter attack. Zeus's blade shattered and the bit chip made a small 'clink' as it hit the floor. The attack was that powerful, it made Brooklyn fly backwards and hit the wall hard, knocking him unconscious.

The battle between the 3 remaining blades continued. Kai and Crystal didn't affect the king's blade when they attack separately. They looked at each other and nodded to signal the other to attack together.

"Dranzer, blazing turbo reverse gigs, full power," Kai yelled.

Crystal's eyes glowed crimson, "Luna, dark elimination, full power, combine it with Dranzer's attack." Dranzer's and Luna's attacks combined and were sent towards Dark Pegasus.

"Dark disorder," yelled the king in hopes to counter the oncoming attack. However, Luna's and Dranzer's attack was more powerful, thus shattering the king's blade and bitbeast. The king too was thrown backwards. Crystal ran up to him, unsheathed his sword and drove it straight through his heart. She let go of the sword, which was still in the king's body. She took a minute to regain her breath.

"You can rot in hell, father," she said and with that she forced the sword out of him and watched him die at her feet. It wasn't over yet, she still had to test herself to see if the curse was really gone. She walked past Kai and went outside. She looked up to see the last of the moon drift away from the sun. The sun ray hit her and nothing happened. Kai walked out. She ran and jumped. Kai caught her and swung her around in the air. Both of them happy that they were with each other again. But unknown to them Crystal's happiness wouldn't last. Crystal leaned up and kissed Kai on the lips.

Meanwhile, Brooklyn had regained consciousness. He picked up Zeus's bit chip and fled the castle.

While the battle had been going on the others had gone to get Hilary, Alex and Rahja.

"I take it you guys won," said Max.

"Yes. There is someone I have to thank though," said Crystal before running off to the rose garden.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 31

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **31

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

While the battle had been going on the others had gone to get Hilary, Alex and Rahja.

"I take it you guys won," said Max.

"Yes. There is someone I have to thank though," said Crystal before running off to the rose garden.

**

* * *

Now**

"My dear Celestin, we won. Thank you for giving me the strength to kill the bastard," Crystal said to the grave. She looked up to the sky and smiled. Celestin's face appeared in the sky and he smiled back at her.

"Congratulations, my angel. I'm proud of you and so is you mother," he said before fading. Crystal felt arms snake around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Kai. She leaned back so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm never letting you go," Kai teasingly whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"I don't intend to let you go either," she said before turning around and kissing him.

* * *

They walked back to the castle, hand in hand, just in time to see Tala and Alex enjoy a chaste kiss. They crept past Tala and Alex and headed towards Crystal's bedroom. Both of them were tired thanks to the battle. For the first time in ages, they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Crystal woke up late the next morning. Expecting to be in her lioness form she looked down and screamed in surprise at her human body. Then she remembered. She had killed her father yesterday. Kai who was sleeping peacefully next to her, shot up in bed at the sound of Crystal's scream. Both Crystal's and Kai's eyes locked with each others. After a few minutes of staring, Kai shook his head.

"I win," said Crystal as she poked her tongue out. Kai smiled before pulling Crystal in for a kiss.

* * *

Throughout the day, Crystal saw images form in the back of her mind. These images were of her father. She mental shook her head to get rid of these images, but they never went away. It seemed they were burnt into her mind.

The images were still haunting her as she went to bed. While she slept, they twisted and formed themselves into unreal images. Images of her father hurting her and she seemed to enjoy the pain in the images. Some were of the arrange marriage with Brooklyn and in it she seemed to be having a good time. One image was of her father killing her. This one scared her the most because she seemed to be happy. As soon as that image came into her head, she bolted up in bed, panting and sweating. She looked the clock. It told her that it was 2 in the morning. She climbed out of bed and went to get a drink of water.

When she placed the glass in the sink, she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. All of a sudden the kitchen light turned on and…

TBC…


	10. Chapter 32

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **32

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Cursed Love**

As soon as that image came into her head, she bolted up in bed, panting and sweating. She looked the clock. It told her that it was 2 in the morning. She climbed out of bed and went to get a drink of water.

When she placed the glass in the sink, she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. All of a sudden the kitchen light turned on and…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now**

Pyrocha was standing there. She let a sigh of relief out.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she said.

"Sorry. I thought someone else was down her, princess," he said, "C'mon I'll escort you back to your room." They both walked in silence. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, it was that silent.

"Thank you, now go to bed," Crystal ordered as she stood in front of her door.

"Good night princess," said Pyrocha. He bowed to her then left.

Crystal climbed back into bed. She snuggled into Kai's chest and fell asleep. The images didn't return, but she knew they would be back.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Crystal woke up to Kai shifting in bed. She looked up to find that Kai was still sleeping peacefully. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips before going and getting dressed. She made her way downstairs. On her way, she found Pyrocha backing out of a bedroom, a slight blush upon his face.

"Hi," Crystal whispered, "What's up?" Pyrocha bowed to her before pointing into the room. Crystal looked into the room to find that Tala and Alex were asleep in each others arms, wearing nothing but their underwear. Crystal grabbed the doorhandle and silently closed the door and continued to make her way downstairs to the kitchens, Pyrocha at her side.

"Princess, you have a television broadcasting to make about the recent events," said Pyrocha.

"When?" asked Crystal.

"In 10 minutes," replied Pyrocha. Crystal nodded and Pyrocha left. She quickly ate something and went to the throne room. She sat down on the throne and prepared for the speech

"Hello people of Russia. Some of you might have forgotten who I am. I am Crystal: Princess of Russia. I am here today to tell you that you will not have to live in fear anymore as my father, the king is dead. I personally saw to his slaughter, In fact I actually did his slaughter with his own sword," Crystal took a breath before she continued, "I will not reign as Queen just yet, not until my hand has been taken in marriage. I hope that I will be a good Queen and lead Russia into the next century. Thank you."

She stood up and walked towards the doors where Kai was waiting for her. He gentle lifted her head up and whispered before kissing her, "That was an excellent speech."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

TBC…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	11. Chapter 33

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **33

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

* * *

**Last time on Cursed Love**

"Hello people of Russia. Some of you might have forgotten who I am. I am Crystal: Princess of Russia. I am here today to tell you that you will not have to live in fear anymore as my father, the king is dead. I personally saw to his slaughter, In fact I actually did his slaughter with his own sword," Crystal took a breath before she continued, "I will not reign as Queen just yet, not until my hand has been taken in marriage. I hope that I will be a good Queen and lead Russia into the next century. Thank you."

She stood up and walked towards the doors where Kai was waiting for her. He gentle lifted her head up and whispered before kissing her, "That was an excellent speech."

**

* * *

Now**

Around lunch time, the images came back. This time they were of Kai hurting her. She shook her head and tried to think of something else. That however didn't work. She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

As the image of her cutting her wrist, she grabbed a razor blade and drew a line on her wrist, and then another and another until the images disappeared. She grabbed an old towel and wiped the blood up. She looked down at her wrist, watching as the blood, made red trails, running down her wrist.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself as she found something to conceal the wounds. She threw the bloodied towel in the bin and walked out as if nothing happened.

This carried on for weeks. Crystal always kept it a secret. However she nearly got caught by Kai once and she had to lie to him.

The images in her mind became very intense. She went up to her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Her pillow soon became wet with tears. She grabbed a piece of paper and begun to write. S couple of drops of blood fell from one of her new wounds, onto the paper. She grabbed a pin and etched 4 words into her finger, upside down and backwards, and pressed it to the paper so that the words could be read. She folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope. She hid it and went downstairs. As soon as she reached the entranceway, the double doors opened and Lavarsha walked in. Crystal walked up to her and hugged her. She directed Varsha to where the others were. She excused herself and went back upstairs. She placed the envelope on the bed, picked up her beyblade, put a cloak on and snuck out of the castle.

Crystal walked to one of her favourite, a lookout over looking a lake with mountain views. She checked to see if anyone was there. No one was in sight.

Back at the castle, Kai walked into the bedroom, found the note, read it, gave it to the others and disappeared. The note read:

Dear Bladebreakers, Tala, Lavarsha and Alexandra.

* * *

TBC… 


	12. Chapter 34

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **34

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

Crystal walked to one of her favourite, a lookout over looking a lake with mountain views. She checked to see if anyone was there. No one was in sight.

Back at the castle, Kai walked into the bedroom, found the note, read it, gave it to the others and disappeared. The note read:

Dear Bladebreakers, Tala, Lavarsha and Alexandra.

**

* * *

Now**

I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering that I have caused you all. I hope you can forgive me and I am sorry. Anyways while you are reading this I will be heading to my final resting place and don't bother about coming after me. I don't deserve to be future Queen of Russia and I don't deserve your friendship, yet you all still insisted being friends with me.

Tyson you're a loud mouth who always speaks your mind. I like that about you. You make everyone around you happy and you allow them to just be themselves. I just want to say thanks for making me laugh. You're a good friend to everyone and me. Don't let people push you around, especially Kai.

Max, you're the most hyperactive guy that I've known. You and Tyson should team up and do stand-up comedy. Thanks for being a friend. You always brightened up my day when I was down. You could get any girl with your fun loving nature and charm. Don't let anyone change that.

Hilary. You're the only girl on the Bladebreakers, but you never let the guys push you around. You're kind, caring, and sometimes a bit bossy but you keep the guys in line. Keep it up. I envy you because you get to hang around these gorgeous people.

Kenny, you computer whiz. What can I say; you're smart, loyal and caring. So what if you aren't as good as the others guys are, yet. The team would fall apart without you. Keep training and who knows, you might be as good as the guys someday.

Alexandra. We may not have known each other for long but I just want to say thanks for being a friend. You and Tala make a great couple. At first I thought you were snobbish, well I guess I was completely wrong, so good luck in the future and I hope you continue blading.

Ray thanks for being there for me. I think you're the one that understood me better than anyone else. You always listened, you gave me comfort and relief and you were always good at giving advice. Thankyou for staying by my side through out the whole time I felt down because of what my father done to me.

Tala. I have known you god knows how long. Anyways from the moment I first saw you I knew you had potential to be a great beyblader and guess what? I was right. You're a great friend and you may not know it but you're caring and oh so loveable. You have been like an older brother to me ever since we first met, I love ya big bro. (lol)

* * *

TBC… 


	13. Chapter 35

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **35

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

* * *

**Last time on Cursed Love**

Tala. I have known you god knows how long. Anyways from the moment I first saw you I knew you had potential to be a great beyblader and guess what? I was right. You're a great friend and you may not know it but you're caring and oh so loveable. You have been like an older brother to me ever since we first met, I love ya big bro. (lol)

**

* * *

Now**

Lavarsha (Varsha). You have known me for years. You're my best friend and no one can change that. Thanks for helping me when I first got the curse. You were always the first by my side when something was wrong. I love ya for that. Stay the same way and never change your style and attitude. I looked up to you because of that; you were like my role model.

Kai, where to start. Well I guess at the beginning. Thanks for being a friend. I knew how the Abbey was treating you and I'm sorry I didn't do anything about it. I guess we can say that true love never dies even if we were parted for years, yet we found each other again. I'm sorry for giving you the curse, for hurting you and making you suffer. Thankyou for taking care of me when I was hurt. Open up and let people get to know you. You aren't at the Abbey anymore so you don't have to bottle up your emotions, let them out into the world. Anyways please forgive me and I'm sure that your next lover would appreciate and adore you as much as I did.

Well Bladebreakers, Tala, Lavarsha and Alexandra, I guess this is goodbye. I love you all. You are all such wonderful people. Please don't morn over my death. I always look on the brighter side of death, i.e. I will get to see my mother and Celestin again and we will all see each other again. Just to let you know my death is not caused by any of you. Because I used my bitbeasts most powerful attack to many times it has made me suicidal and the only way to break my suicidal streak is to face my worst fear and I ain't going back to Japan just for that. I guess this is my last goodbye and for that last time I want to thank you all for being my friend. I hope you make the most outta your life.

Love Crystal.

* * *

Crystal walked around the lookout, admiring the view. She began to sing.

**I tried to kill the pain**

**But only brought more**

**I lay dying**

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved**

**Am I to lost?**

**My god my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My god my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

As Crystal reached the railing, she stepped over it and looked down.

**Do you remember me**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side**

**Or will you forget me**

**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved**

**Am I to lost?**

**My god my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My god my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied Christ**

**Tourniquet**

**My suicide**

As she finished the song she looked up to the sky. She smiled, closed her eyes and jumped. She waited for the impact but it never came. Someone had grabbed her wrist. She opened her eyes. She looked down and became frightened. She then looked up to find…

* * *

TBC… 


	14. Chapter 36

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **36

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

As she finished the song she looked up to the sky. She smiled, closed her eyes and jumped. She waited for the impact but it never came. Someone had grabbed her wrist. She opened her eyes. She looked down and became frightened. She then looked up to find…

**

* * *

Now**

Dark green eyes and brown hair.

"Monty, please don't let go," said Crystal frightened.

"I won't," said Minty as he pulled Crystal up. She hugged him and started to cry into his chest.

"How'd you know I was here?" Crystal asked.

"I heard you singing," replied Monty as he soothed Crystal, "You don't want to die like that, now, do you?"

Crystal shook her head, "No, but I don't wanna go back to the circus."

"You have to, you're suicidal, it's the only way to snap out of it. I'm sorry I hurt you when we were there, but you have to believe me, it wasn't me, it was the drug that made me hurt you. I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice," said Monty.

"I forgive you," said Crystal as she wiped a tear away, "Come with me then. I can't do it on my own. Please?" Monty smiled and nodded.

"I already have 2 return tickets," he said.

"You knew," said Crystal.

Monty shrugged, "Sorta." The 2 went tot h e airport, ready to face the circus and the drug it uses.

The Bladebreakers, Tala, Alex and Varsha ran around looking for Crystal.

Meanwhile, Crystal and Monty had already boarded the plane. The arrived hour later in Japan. They headed towards the circus.

"Ah, your back," said the ringmaster when he spotted Crystal and Monty, "Just in time for your dosage." Crystal nodded and took the drug. The drug that the circus used was crystal meth better known as Ice. As soon as the drug entered her system, Crystal's eyes glistened with a devilish look. She pulled her beyblade out and launched it at the ringmaster, knocking him unconscious. She then ordered Luna to destroy the whole circus. Crystal called her blade back and she and Monty walked away. They found an abandoned house. They went in and up to the bedrooms and fell asleep in hopes to sleep of the drug.

Night passed and Crystal woke up to the first ray of sunlight. The drug had gone from her system but Crystal felt weak.

Crystal and Monty boarded the plane, back to Russia. Crystal fainted as they stepped out of the Russian airport. Monty carried Crystal, bridal style, to the castle. The guards allowed him in. He opened the door and stepped in. Pyrocha, who heard the door open, ran downstairs.

* * *

TBC… 


	15. Chapter 37

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **37

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

Crystal and Monty boarded the plane, back to Russia. Crystal fainted as they stepped out of the Russian airport. Monty carried Crystal, bridal style, to the castle. The guards allowed him in. He opened the door and stepped in. Pyrocha, who heard the door open, ran downstairs.

**

* * *

Now**

"What the hell have you done to her?" growled Pyrocha.

"I help hr, saved her," Monty replied. The Bladebreakers, Tala, Alex and Varsha entered the entranceway. Kai grabbed Crystal off Monty and glared at him.

"I challenge you," Pyrocha growled.

"Fine," Monty said, calmly. Both Pyrocha and Monty prepared their blades.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," said Lavarsha. Both bladers pulled their ripcords. Pyrocha's blade was red with black swirls. Monty's blade was dark green with a black attack ring and bit chip holder. Both beyblades slammed into each other, continuously.

"Leaf blade strike," yelled Monty. Monty's bitbeast rose. His bitbeast was a female praying mantis which had black and green stripes and blades on its forearms.

"Shield of Vulcan," Pyrocha yelled. A red Chinese dragon with a gold underside and scratch marks on the left of its face rose out of its owner's blade and counter attacked. Crystal stirred in Kai's arms. **(AN: he was carrying her bridal style)**. She opened her eyes to find Pyrocha and Monty in a beybattle.

"Stop the battle," she yelled, jumping out of Kai's arms. The 2 bladers called their blades back when Crystal running towards them.

"Thanks you for everything," Crystal said as she hugged Monty. When Crystal released him he kissed Crystal on the cheek and walked out of the castle. Once he left, Crystal turned to Pyrocha and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you? He was one of my friends and you treated him like shit," Crystal said angrily, "Fuck you Pyrocha, one more incident like that and you'll be fired." Crystal stormed up to her room.

Kai entered the room a few minutes later to find Crystal was lying on her stomach on top of the bed. He sat down and started massaging her tense shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Crystal pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Are you ready to be Queen?" he asked. Crystal thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, curiously.

"You know I love you," Kai said. Crystal nodded, letting Kai continue," Well it would be an…honour if…you…would…"

"Spit it out already," said Crystal.

"Marry me," Kai said as he produced a box from his pocket. Crystal opened it to find a gold ring with diamonds.

"I know that I'll have to wait but I wanted to ask you now," said Kai. Pyrocha knocked on the door.

"Its time for dinner," he said, "I'm sorry for earlier, princess." He bowed and left. Crystal turned back to Kai.

"I'll give you my answer later tonight," she smirked as he stood up and walked downstairs with Kai behind her.

* * *

TBC… 


	16. Chapter 38

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **38

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

"Spit it out already," said Crystal.

"Marry me," Kai said as he produced a box from his pocket. Crystal opened it to find a gold ring with diamonds.

"I know that I'll have to wait but I wanted to ask you now," said Kai. Pyrocha knocked on the door.

"Its time for dinner," he said, "I'm sorry for earlier, princess." He bowed and left. Crystal turned back to Kai.

"I'll give you my answer later tonight," she smirked as he stood up and walked downstairs with Kai behind her.

**

* * *

Now**

After dinner, Crystal surfed the internet while Kai went for a shower. As soon as he came out, she turned the computer off and went for a shower herself. 10 minutes later, she came out wearing a silky black negligee. She crawled onto the bed.

"You look gorgeous," Kai said as he laid down next to her.

"Now about that question you asked earlier," said Crystal as she got up and straddled Kai, "I hope this answers your question." She lowered her head and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kai ran his tongue over her bottom lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing him to explore the deep cavern of her mouth. Crystal pulled back. Kai looked at her confused.

"Just a second," she whispered as she stood up, closed the door and locked it. She walked back over to Kai and straddled him again. They resumed kissing. Kai's hands rested on Crystal's hips and he flipped her over so that he was straddling her. Crystal's hands explored Kai's bare chest. Kai's hand wandered down until he reached the bottom of her negligee. He swiftly pulled it over her head and discarded it onto the floor. Her hands roamed down his well built torso until they reached his boxer shorts. Once the shorts and underwear were thrown onto the floor, Kai raised his head and looked at Crystal.

"If you're not comfortable with this, tell me and I'll stop," he said. Crystal nodded he placed his finger inside her, feeling her juices running out and down her leg. He began to probe his finger in and out, earning him moans from Crystal. He took his finger out. Crystal flipped Kai over onto his back. She lowered herself and took his member into her mouth. She began sucking on it, tasting Kai. He moaned in pleasure. She raised and kissed Kai passionately on the lips. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over again. He looked at Crystal again.

"Just relax and it won't hurt," he said.

"Ok," Crystal said as her body relaxed underneath Kai's. He pushed his member into her. She gripped his hair. He slowly thrusted in and out allowing her to get use the feeling of him inside her and to build up a rhythm.

"Faster," Crystal moaned.

"As you wish, princess," Kai smiled as he thrusted in and out, faster. Kai knew that she was reaching her climax by the tight grip she had on his two toned hair. She screamed in pleasure and pain. When her climax had passed, he withdrew from her and collapsed against her, panting and sweating.

"Does that answer your question from earlier?" she panted. Kai nodded. Crystal lifted his face up with her hand and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," she said still panting.

"I love you too," Kai said panting as he kissed her again. They both fell asleep.

* * *

TBC… 


	17. Chapter 39

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **39

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

"Does that answer your question from earlier?" she panted. Kai nodded. Crystal lifted his face up with her hand and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," she said still panting.

"I love you too," Kai said panting as he kissed her again. They both fell asleep.

**

* * *

Now**

Crystal woke up the next morning to find Kai sleeping peacefully on top of her, his head resting in-between her breasts. She tried to move her legs only to find that they were entwined with Kai's. After she untangled herself, she went for a shower. Before she turned the tap on, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Kai. She turned around to face him. Her eyes swept up and down Kai's body.

She smirked, "I don't think you had a shower in mind. Well one part of your body doesn't anyway." He looked down.

"Damn sexual urges," he mumbled. Crystal walked up to him and raised his head with her head.

"Wanna go again?" Crystal asked. Kai cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her passionately. He picked her up, bridal style, and placed her on the bed. He began to nip and lick at her neck.

"Stop teasing," Crystal pouted. Kai smirked. Crystal wrapped her legs around Kai's waist and he got into position. He began to thrust into her. Crystal gripped the sheets. As Kai thrusted into her, they heard a scream of pleasure from somewhere in the castle. Kai and Crystal looked at each other and laughed as they recognised the voice.

"I guess Tala and Alex are having fun as well," said Crystal.

"Wanna beat that?" Kai asked as he began to thrusting in and out faster. He was referring to the scream. Crystal smirked before placing her lips on Kai's.

"Kai," Crystal screamed in pleasure at the top of her lungs as she threw her head back. Her knuckled were going white from where she was gripping the sheets. He thrusted in and out a couple of more times before he withdrew and laid next to Crystal. Like last night, they were both panting and sweating. Crystal snuggled into Kai and he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"I'm definitely going for a shower this time," Crystal said after a few minutes of silence. Kai picked Crystal up. He walked into the bathroom and placed her in the shower and turned the cold water on.

"That's cold," Crystal shrieked. He stepped into the shower, turned the hot water on as well and placed his arms around Crystal.

After a towel fight, they got dressed and went downstairs.

"Did you have fun?" smirked Varsha. Crystal glared at her friend.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Crystal said, "What do you want to do today?"

"How about swimming?" Ray suggested. Everyone agreed and went to get their swimwear on. The guys except Tala and Kai were already in the pool when Hilary, Alex, Lavarsha and Crystal came out. Hilary was wearing a blue bikini, Alex was wearing a white one, Lavarsha was waring a dark red one and Crystal was wearing a black one. Hilary laid about on an inflatable chair, Lavarsha was already in the water, Alex was lying on a lounge chair and Crystal was sitting on the edge on the pool with her legs in the water.

* * *

TBC… 


	18. Chapter 40

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **40

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

Hilary laid about on an inflatable chair, Lavarsha was already in the water, Alex was lying on a lounge chair and Crystal was sitting on the edge on the pool with her legs in the water.

**

* * *

Now**

A splash was heard. Crystal looked up to find Hilary and Varsha resurface. Tyson had tipped Hilary into the water and Ray had dunked Varsha.

"Put me down," Alex yelled. Tala and Max were carrying the lounge chair that Alex was in. they tipped the lounge chair upside down and dumped Alex into the water. Crystal smiled. She saw Tala and Tyson try to creep up from the sides.

"Tala, Tyson don't you dare think about it," she said. Tala and Tyson stopped as someone else pushed Crystal from behind. She resurfaced and turned around to find

Kai standing in her place. Crystal pouted then smirked as she came up with an idea. The girls huddled together and made a plan.

"Keep the guys busy," she whispered to the girls before she got out of the pool and disappeared. The other 3 girls began to chase the guys.

Crystal went to a room that was labelled 'Pool Equipment'. She opened the door and found 3 water guns. She filled the up and gave one each tot h e girls. She already had a plan to get Kai back and so she didn't need one.

She found Kai and teased him before running off. Kai gave chase. Crystal ran and jumped into the pool. Kai waited for her to resurface. Just before the jump, Crystal had taken a deep breath. So when she didn't resurface, Kai thought she was drowning and he jumped in, just as she resurfaced.

"I got you wet," Crystal said, poking her tongue out as she got out of the pool. She didn't hear Kai get out. He crept up behind her and started tickling her.

"St…Stop…it," Crystal said through heaps of laughter. The other girls entered the pool area just in time to see Kai straddling Crystal, tickling her. They got their water guns and sprayed Kai. Kai got up and ran after the 3 girls. Crystal sighed in relief. She stood up and felt something hard hit her back. She turned around and found a beyblade with a few drops of blood surrounding it. She felt her back and brought her hand back around to find blood covering her fingers.

On a silent command the bitbeast rose out. She looked up to find…

* * *

TBC… 


	19. Chapter 41

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **41

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

* * *

**Last time on Cursed Love**

She stood up and felt something hard hit her back. She turned around and found a beyblade with a few drops of blood surrounding it. She felt her back and brought her hand back around to find blood covering her fingers.

On a silent command the bitbeast rose out. She looked up to find…

**

* * *

Now**

Zeus staring down at her.

"Hello Princess," said Brooklyn as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" growled Crystal.

"You," was Brooklyn's only reply before he stepped in front of Crystal and brought his lips down on hers. He licked her bottom lip but she kept her mouth closed. He grabbed her arse making her gasp. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She bit down on his tongue.

"What was that for bitch?" he asked. Crystal didn't answer but glared at him. Brooklyn called his new beyblade back and advanced on Crystal. She stepped back with each step he took.

"How'd you get past the 4 lions?" Crystal asked, trying to keep him busy.

"Let's just say they're having a cat nap," smirked Brooklyn. Crystal screamed. Brooklyn growled before taking off with Crystal. When the rest of the group got to the pool area, Crystal was already gone.

"There's been a struggle here. The lounge chairs are all scattered and some are turned upside down, the pool is pink, there are droops of blood and if you look closely there are signs of a beyblade landing there," Tala said, pointing at everything.

"Did you just say blood?" asked Tyson.

"Yes he did, that's why the pool is pink. Crystal must've fallen into the pool and she must be hurt badly for it to go that pink," Kai said as he started pacing around.

"What are we going to do?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. Let's just go and eat and have showers." Kai said as he walked into the castle and up to Crystal's private bathroom to have a shower. After everyone had a shower, they ate dinner, which was eaten in silence. They were all worried about Crystal.

"Who would have kidnapped her?" Lavarsha asked later on as they sat in the lounge room. Kai stood up and went up to the bedroom. He wanted to be left alone. He climbed into bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal stirred and opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed. She tried to move only to find that her hands and feet were chained to the bed. She looked down to find that she was naked except for a bandage that was wrapped around her chest and upper back to stop the bleeding from her earlier wound. Well at least Brooklyn had some decency to take care of the wound. She could fell that the pillow that her head rested on was wet. So he takes care of wounds but doesn't dry wet hair. She heard a movement and Brooklyn stepped out of the shadows with an evil glint in his eyes. Crystal glared at him but deep down she was scared.

"So princess you're finally awake," Brooklyn smirked.

"What are you going to do to me?" Crystal asked, not showing how scared she was.

"I'm going to have fun," he said as he crawled onto the bed and sat on top of Crystal. She winced in pain. Brooklyn leaned down and forcefully kissed Crystal's lips. A tear fell from her eyes. Brooklyn managed to get his clothes off whilst still kissing Crystal forcefully.

Brooklyn raised his head and wiped the Crystal's tears away. He smirked as he got into position and thrusted into her. Crystal cried harder.

"Stop," she said through her crying. Brooklyn ignored her and kept thrusting in and out.

"Kai, Luna, someone help me," Crystal yelled.

"They aren't going to hear you," Brooklyn said.

* * *

TBC… 


	20. Chapter 42

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **42

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

Brooklyn raised his head and wiped the Crystal's tears away. He smirked as he got into position and thrusted into her. Crystal cried harder.

"Stop," she said through her crying. Brooklyn ignored her and kept thrusting in and out.

"Kai, Luna, someone help me," Crystal yelled.

"They aren't going to hear you," Brooklyn said.

**

* * *

Now**

In the castle, Kai was tossing and turning. He didn't notice that Crystal's beyblade began to glow and Luna appeared in flesh. She looked at Kai and wondered if she should wake him up. She decided against it and went outside. She called upon the 4 lions and they ran to where Crystal was, which just happened to be Balkov Abbey. After a while they finally reached Crystal.

Luna roared, getting Brooklyn's attention.

"What was that about them not being able to hear me?" Crystal asked, sobbing. Brooklyn withdrew and went to get his beyblade. Luna followed him while Sultan, Leo, Kenya and Rahja unchained Crystal. She hugged them and burst out into tears again.

Luna appeared with Brooklyn chasing her. Luna walked up to Crystal and dropped something into her hand. It was Brooklyn's beyblade. Crystal took the bit chip out.

"Luna, destroy the beyblade," she ordered. Luna used her Dark Fire to destroy it. Crystal looked at Brooklyn and smirked before she snapped Zeus in half.

Crystal stood up. Luna stood beside her while the 4 lions stood in front of her in a protective way. All 5 animals were growling and baring their teeth. Brooklyn seeing this ran.

"Coward," Crystal yelled after him. She climbed onto Luna. Luna wrapped Crystal in darkness so that no one could see anything Crystal didn't want them to see. The lions and Luna ran back to the castle.

Once they were back at the castle, the 4 lions went to guard the castle grounds again. Luna silently made her way, with Crystal on her back, up to Crystal's bedroom. Crystal jumped off Luna and landed with a small thud on the floor. Kai bolted up in bed.

"Thank you Luna," Crystal said as she hugged her bitbeast. Luna nodded and went back into her beyblade. Crystal ran up to Kai, who was now standing making his way to Crystal, and hugged him. She began to cry again.

* * *

TBC… 


	21. Chapter 43

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **43

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

Once they were back at the castle, the 4 lions went to guard the castle grounds again. Luna silently made her way, with Crystal on her back, up to Crystal's bedroom. Crystal jumped off Luna and landed with a small thud on the floor. Kai bolted up in bed.

"Thank you Luna," Crystal said as she hugged her bitbeast. Luna nodded and went back into her beyblade. Crystal ran up to Kai, who was now standing making his way to Crystal, and hugged him. She began to cry again.

**

* * *

Now**

Crystal let go of Kai and walked into the bathroom without a word spoken. Kai watched her with a confused look. Crystal turned the cold water on and without taking the bandages off, she stepped in. Kai stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed then relaxed when she found out it was Kai.

"I was chained to a bed and Brooklyn raped me. I told him to stop but he ignored me. I feel like I've betrayed you because I couldn't do anything to stop him," Crystal said sadly and slowly after a while. Kai turned her around so that she was facing him.

"You haven't betrayed me. It wasn't your fault. Brooklyn is just fucked up in the head," Kai reassured her. Crystal hugged him.

"Thankyou. I feel better now that I know you don't blame me," she said, "Your boxers are getting wet."

"As long as you're safe, I don't care if they get wet," Kai chuckled, "Now lets get dried and I'll redo your bandages." Crystal nodded. She turned the shower off and they both dried themselves off. Crystal sat on the bed with Kai behind her. He unwrapped the bandages and dried the wound. Crystal flinched as he touched it. He put some healing cream on and wrapped a dry bandage around it making Crystal wince in pain again.

"Thankyou," Crystal said as she got dressed and climbed into bed. Kai climbed into bed next to her and watched his princess fall asleep.

Crystal rolled over and her arm hit Kai's pillow. She opened her eyes to find that she was alone. She began to get scared. After what Brooklyn had done to her, she didn't like being alone. She pulled the sheets up to her chin. She scanned the room for any movement. Something white moved in the corner of her eye. She screamed and pulled the sheets over her head. She heard the door open and she tensed. Kai silently closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"Crystal, are you alright?" he asked as pulled the sheets off her head. She saw something white move again in the corner of her eye. She wrapped her arms around Kai's waist and buried her head into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something moved over there," came Crystal muffled voice as she pointed to where she saw the white thing.

Kai chuckled, "It's only the curtains." Crystal turned her head to find the curtains blowing in the wind. She blushed from embarrassment.

"I've told the others your back. I didn't tell them about what happened between you and Brooklyn," Kai said. Crystal nodded and let go of Kai. Kai stood and walked to the door.

"Don't leave," Crystal said as Kai placed his hand on the doorhandle, "I feel safer with you around. Kai smiled and walked back to the bed. He laid down and Crystal snuggled into him.

"Thankyou," she said.

* * *

TBC… 


	22. Chapter 44

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **44

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

"I've told the others your back. I didn't tell them about what happened between you and Brooklyn," Kai said. Crystal nodded and let go of Kai. Kai stood and walked to the door.

"Don't leave," Crystal said as Kai placed his hand on the doorhandle, "I feel safer with you around. Kai smiled and walked back to the bed. He laid down and Crystal snuggled into him.

"Thankyou," she said.

**

* * *

Now**

"Do you want to go see the others?" Kai asked later in the afternoon.

"Yes," said Crystal as she got out of bed and got dressed. She walked out behind Kai. Crystal peered out from behind Kai as they reached the lounge room. Crystal took a deep breath and stepped sideways. The group in the lounge room just stared at her. Kai placed an arm around her waist and led her to an empty chair. Kai sat down and pulled Crystal onto his lap.

"Hi," Crystal said after a few minutes of silence. Everyone started talking at once and Hilary came up to hug Crystal.

"One at a time," said Crystal who couldn't be heard over the volume of talking.

"Shut up," Kai yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Thankyou," said Crystal.

"Are you alright?" asked Alex who had climbed onto Tala's lap.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a bit edgy at the moment. I'll get over it," Crystal smiled.

"So what happened?" Max asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Crystal said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Everyone detected her sadness and stopped talking about her kidnapping and started talking among each other about other things. Crystal stood up and walked out to the rose garden, Kai walked beside her, hand in hand. They sat down, Crystal sitting in-between Kai's legs. They admired the roses while being relaxed in each others company. After a while, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Kai woke up a few hours later. He looked down at Crystal and smiled. He picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. He placed Crystal on the bed and laid down beside her. He brushed some of her silver hair out of her eyes. He fell asleep again.

A few weeks went by and Crystal returned to her normal self. Her wound on her back healed and left no scar.

Crystal was sitting on the end of the bed one night as Kai went for a shower. She heard the bedroom door open. She looked up. There in her doorway stood Brooklyn.

"How'd you get in?" Crystal growled.

"Through the front door. I have my team taking care of your friends," Brooklyn laughed. He walked up to Crystal and pushed her backwards, onto the bed. He sat on top of her, laughing.

"If I can't have you, no one will," he said as his hands went around Crystal's neck. Brooklyn didn't see Kai emerge from the bathroom. Kai tackled Brooklyn off Crystal. Crystal stood up, coughing and gasping for air. She went to help Kai. Crystal punched at Brooklyn's face. Her fist connected with his lips making it bleed. Kai also punched at his face, breaking Brooklyn's nose. Brooklyn lifted Crystal up by the neck and threw her across the room, making her hit the wall, hard. Brooklyn pulled out a dagger and threw it in Crystal's direction. Kai, seeing his fiancée in danger, ran and stepped in front of Crystal. The dagger hit him and went straight through his heart.

* * *

TBC… 


	23. Chapter 45

**Title: **Cursed Love

**Author: **Assassination Phoenix Bitbeast

**Rating: **M

**Chapter: **45

**Full Summary:** The Lady of the Night, its just a Russian legend right, Or is it? Kai saves a mysterious girl from bleeding to death. She disappears during the day only to appear at night. During the day the Bladebreakers are faced with a lioness. She has secrets she doesn't want a certain two toned haired guy to know. Her eyes hold a lot of pain in them and she rarely smiles. She's built a wall around her heart, so will the Bladebreakers be able too get her to open up and will she be able to find love with one of them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblades. I however own Crystal, Celestin (he'll appear much later), Luna (a bitbeast), 4 lions and the Russian legend that I made up. Monty, Alexandra, Lavarsha, Kim, Pyrocha and the others I might have missed out belong to other people.

**

* * *

Last time on Cursed Love**

She went to help Kai. Crystal punched at Brooklyn's face. Her fist connected with his lips making it bleed. Kai also punched at his face, breaking Brooklyn's nose. Brooklyn lifted Crystal up by the neck and threw her across the room, making her hit the wall, hard. Brooklyn pulled out a dagger and threw it in Crystal's direction. Kai, seeing his fiancée in danger, ran and stepped in front of Crystal. The dagger hit him and went straight through his heart.

**

* * *

Now**

"Kai," Crystal screamed as she began crying. Crystal, now pissed of, crying and enraged began to throw things at Brooklyn while making her way to the door. She ran down the corridor until she reached a statue. She pulled out its sword and ran back to her bedroom. She slashed at Brooklyn, making him bleed more. He grabbed the sword off Crystal and slashed at her stomach, making a deep wound. Crystal staggered and fell down near Kai's body. Brooklyn raised the sword above his head and was just about to bring it down on Crystal when Lavarsha appeared in the doorway and launched her beyblade at his head.

"Luna," Crystal yelled, concentrating on her bitbeast. Luna appeared in flesh and started attacking Brooklyn.

"Luna, dark elimination," Crystal commanded. Luna obeyed and with the effects of Luna's ultimate attack, killed Brooklyn. Crystal crawled to Kai's body. She started crying harder at the site of him.

"I'm sorry Crystal," Varsha said, "I didn't get here quick enough."

A red glow appeared from Kai's pocket. Crystal reached into his pocket and pulled out his beyblade. In a flash of light Dranzer was standing next to her. Without talking, Luna came over and pulled the dagger out of Kai. Dranzer flew above the lovers and in a bright flash of light, Kai coughed and sat up. His wound was completely gone. Crystal looked down to find her wound on her stomach was also gone. As the light died down, Crystal looked at Kai's beyblade only to find that Dranzer was gone. She had sacrificed herself for her master and his love to live.

"Thankyou Dranzer," Crystal whispered. She hugged Kai and told him the Dranzer was gone.

Months past and Kai and Crystal were finally getting married. Crystal started walking down the isle but stopped 1/3 down.

"I'm going to need a minute," smiled Crystal. She turned and walked out of the doors. Varsha, who was one of her bridesmaids, ran out after her.

"What's wrong?" Varsha asked when she found Crystal.

"I'm just worried. If Kai becomes king then Voltaire will try and rule Russia though him," said Crystal, "I can't get that thought out of my head."

"What does your heart say?" Varsha asked.

"That I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him," Crystal replied, "Thanks I feel much better."

"Well if you don't get your arse in there…," Varsha started to say until Crystal cut her off by walking back inside. Varsha walked inside and the wedding commenced. Crystal threw the bouquet and Alex caught it. Everyone had fun and Crystal forgot about her thoughts of Kai and Voltaire.

A week later, after Kai and Crystal's honeymoon, the couple made a public announcement.

"Hello people of Russia. As I promised I will reign as Queen with Kai beside me," Crystal said.

"We promise to do our best to help Russia and its people for as long as we reign," Kai said. As soon as the camera stopped recording, Kai and Crystal walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the street, and were greeted by heaps of Russians watching as Kai and Crystal took their first steps outside as the King and Queen of Russia.

**

* * *

**

The End!

* * *


End file.
